Emerald Skin, Ruby Eyes
by Kina Sasaki
Summary: Gaz thinks she'll never have the boy of her dreams. But one day, all that changes. OOC for everyone except Gir and Dib is OOC half of the story. It has a happy ending, so anyone that is prone to crying because of sad endings to romance stories, I got you covered.
1. It begins

**Yes, its another ZaGr story. I realize the topic has been horribly mutilated with its frequent use, but I can't help it. This is gonna be a cute one! It has a VERY happy ending so dont worry you wont be sitting there crying by the time I'm done. This story is going to be done by P.O.V from the different characters. It will be OOC for both Zim and Gaz. Gir will be the only one in Character for the entire story. Dib will be OOC after he sees a certain something with Zim and Gaz. (Its not sex. Something Deeper than that. None of my stories will deal with Sex. Only real love) By the way, I'm going to fashion Gaz to be a little like me in this story so she will be singing/speaking a little Japanese. I'll put english lyrics right below the Japanese ones. Ok, with all that said and done, ladies and gentlemen, IT BEGINS. They're all older. Zim is 16, Dib is 17, Gaz is 15. Its a day in high skool. The bell just rang so the kids can go outside and relax before having to go up to 6th period. Curiously enough, Zim, Gaz, and Dib are all in the same Chemistry class. Gaz sits right next to Zim, and Dib behind Gaz. Gaz is sitting outside in the grass leaned up against a tree, wearing a pair of fuzzy white boots, Flared jeans, and a black short sleeve shirt with a black fuzzy jacket. Zim has been watching her for the last year, she knows it but she hasnt told him she knows yet. Zim doesnt know what it is about Gaz, but something about her gives him a feeling thats unfamiliar to Irkens. He cant exactly put a finger on it, but whatever it is, he likes it. It's warm and it makes him feel like there's nothing in the universe that matters more than Gaz. He knows what the word love means, but he's never experienced it before so he has no idea what it's like. Gaz in trying to fight the fact that she loves Zim, but she can't get it to come out of her mouth.**

**Gaz POV**

I thought it would just be another simple day. Another day of being mean to my idiotic brother and ignoring the boy with the emerald skin, and the ruby red eyes that just glistened in the sun as if they were precious jewels. But something was different today. The one word that came to my mind when I looked at or thought about Zim, Kanpeki. Japanese for perfect. When I saw him, I just felt my cheeks get hot, then I look in the mirror, they're as red as apples. A warm feeling washed over my heart when I heard his voice. I had my Ipod with me as well as my Game Slave 2. I tried to forget about Zim for a while at least as I turned on my Ipod, listened to my Japanese music, and played my game. About 10 minutes later, Zim walked up to where I was sitting, and he sat down right next to me. I decided to stop listening to my music and watch an Episode of Doctor Who. Zim watched the screen of my Ipod, though he couldnt hear what was being said. I was watching the episode "Asylum of the Daleks" The one where the Doctor, Amy, and Rory get captured by Daleks and are sent to their Asylum planet to destroy it given the fact that they cant bring themselves to do it because the Daleks find hate beautiful. 5 minutes in, I decided to unplug my earbuds and let Zim watch with me. He'd never seen Doctor Who before, but given the expression on his face by the 20 minute mark, he seemed to be intent on watching. I liked that. I figured why not make a starter Whovian of him. At the end of the episode, we had 15 minutes before it was time to go to 6th. Zim finally spoke up after 45 minutes of silence. "What were you just watching?" He asked with a little confusion in his voice. "It's called Doctor Who. It's a british show about a Time Lord named the Doctor who travels all throughout the universe with his companions stopping various Alien races from destroying the Earth, or worse, the Universe." Zim gave me a look of pride and he laughed and said "Ha! I bet he could never stop the Irken race! We're invincible!" I laughed because I just loved that old arrogant tone of his. Sometimes it was funny, others it was annoying. Zim smiled, happy to see that he made me laugh. He had given up his desire to conquer earth when he was in 9th grade, that's about the time he started to notice me, and naturally he lost his arrogance replacing it with a somewhat shy, but very gentle attitude. He's a sophomore now, and I'm only a freshman. I dont know what it is, but something about him just makes me so happy. I feel like I could just take him home, lie down in bed with him, and just fall asleep with him holding me close. I stopped day dreaming long enough to have a decent conversation with him. Zim continued talking to me, and I just stared into those gorgeous eyes of his. His real ones were hidden by his contacts, and his antenna by his wig, but I knew under those contacts were eyes that were just as beautiful as an uncut ruby. Zim looked a little worried when I didnt respond, but I eventually snapped out of it. "Gaz! Are you paying attention to me? I'm talking to you!" He said, a little annoyance in his voice. "What? Oh yes! I heard you! I'm sorry I was thinking about something very important to me." I said, trying to fight back the oncoming blush. But it was no good. I was too pale to hide it. Zim noticed my red cheeks and he looked concerned. "Gaz, are you alright? You feel a little warm and your cheeks are red! Do you feel sick?" He asked with that gentleness I loved so much. "Oh, umm, it's nothing. I'm just... happy for once" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Humans cheeks turn red when they're happy?" I smiled a little and said, "Well, only if they're a special kind of happy. This kind of happy isnt felt by everyone. It only happens under very special circumstances" I tried to keep a loving tone out of my voice, but I think Zim picked up on it. The bell rang, and we had to get up to chemistry. Zim helped me up, and we walked to class together. Not a word was spoken the entire walk up to Mrs. Cloa's class. He spent the entire rest of the day just giving me this cute smile that made my cheeks get redder every time he did it. I think he liked seeing me blush. The day ended and I walked home with Dib. Dib started in on his usual ranting about how he'll catch Zim one day and then everyone will know he isnt crazy. I drowned him out just as Zim was running towards me. "Gaz! I need to talk to you!" I heard him yell. "Dib," I said, "Why dont you go on home, I'll be there shortly." "No way!" Dib yelled. "I'm not leaving you alone with that green freak! He might hurt you!" I glared at him. "I'm not the one you'll need to be worried about being hurt if you dont beat it!" He knew I was serious. So he booked it just as Zim caught up with me. "What is it?" I asked with compassion in my voice. "I need to talk to you in private. Would you come by my base?" I thought for a second. "Yeah ok. I'll be over in 45 minutes" I hugged him, then ran home. I went straight to my room and fixed myself up. I walked briskly to Zim's base, rang the doorbell, and 3 minutes later, I was looking into those gorgeous eyes again. "Gaz! You actually came. Well dont just stand there, get in here!" I walked into his house. Gir was over in the corner playing with his rubber Piggy toy. He looked up for a second, and shrieked. "GAZZY!" He said as he ran over to me in his adorable puppy outfit. He climbed on my jeans and into my arms and he started laughing like a little 4 year old. "I'm happy to see you! Master has been thinking about you and he wants to-" Zim cut him off mid sentence and tossed him in another room. Gir was confused as to what just happened, but he just shrugged it off and continued to play with his pig. "What was all that about?" I asked completely clueless as to why I was there. "Oh, I can't tell you. Not yet. First we have to get down to my lab, then I'll explain everything." We walked over to the new elevator he had installed since he'd grown to big for his old entrance. He took me down to his lab, and there was something I loved about seeing his ruby red eyes in a dimly lit room. He went to turn on the lights, and I couldn't believe what I saw. A large computer protruded from the front wall of the lab, and lots of different tubes and beakers full of stuff, I dont even want to know what they are, but it was all beautiful. Zim opened a door in the back of the lab, and took me into his bedroom. "Ok, now what is going on?" I demanded. He laughed, and then he reached in his pak for a small remote. "This remote shows me what's going on in my body. It tells me what my current emotion is, my heart rate, even my brain wave activity. It stores memory of previous days and I wanted to show you the last 36 hours. Watch the emotion detector, and my heart rate as my emotion changes" I watched the small screen. I saw a variety of emotions. From happy, to sad, angry, dreamy, and the last one shocked me a little. I stared at the small screen to make sure I was reading it right. It read, In love. My eyes widened. In love? With who? I watched his heart rate, and when it read in love, his heart rate went up 30%. I was confused. "What? Who are you in love with?" I asked, a little bit of hurt in my voice. Zim just laughed. "You." He managed to get out. My heart skipped a few beats and my face turned red again. I just stared into his eyes. I wanted to tell him I love him to, but the words got mixed up in my mouth. "What?" I asked, severely shocked by the news. Zim smiled. "I love you Gaz." I started to cry. But they were tears of joy. Zim looked confused. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said?" I looked at him and just smiled. "No, I'm just happy again." "That's not happiness. I know that humans cry when they are sad. Now why are you sad?" I laughed a little. "Zim, Humans dont just cry when they're upset about something. Sometimes we cry if we're happy about something. You dont know how long I've waited to hear you say those words." Zim just looked into my amber eyes. "How long have you waited? I didnt even know you were waiting to hear me say that." I just shook my head and smiled. "Longer than you'll ever know" I said with the tears drying up. "I love you to Zim. I have for a long time. I just wanted to hear you say it first so I wouldnt make myself look stupid if I told you first." He laughed and put his arms around my waist. "You could never look stupid to me." He said with the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. "Ochisuite" I whispered. Apparently Zim has really good hearing because he had heard what I said. "What did you just say?" He asked, obviously puzzled. "Oh, I said Calm down in Japanese. I'm sorry" He looked at me like he was proud of me. "You can speak 2 languages? That's a bit unusual. But you're obviously smarter because of it." He wouldnt let his eyes off of mine for anything. His grip on me got tighter, and suddenly I heard him say something I wanted to hear since I was in 8th grade. "Gaz, would you consider being my girlfriend?" He said, his voice as hopeful as a puppy wanting table scraps. "Yes!" I shrieked, perhaps a bit too loud though. My life was complete. I had a boyfriend that I loved dearly, and I spent the rest of the night with him as I dozed off on his bed.


	2. Kanpeki

**Zim POV**

I woke up that morning with my sweet litte Gaz right next to me. I was a little confused, until I remembered the events of the previous day. She's my girlfriend. That has a nice sound to it. Mine, and only mine. I held her tight just as she was waking up from her sleep. "Good morning, Zim" She said with a sweet and pleasant tone in her voice. "Good morning my little Gaz" I said just as sweetly. Gaz sat up in bed, still in her clothes, and I went to go clean myself up. As I was doing so, I heard something soft and comforting coming from the bedroom. Gaz was singing. But it wasnt the normal language I hear her speak in. It was something else.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_Natsu Hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete Kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa _

_kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi Kanashimi_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te o_

_Tsuyoku Tsunagu mono_

I liked what she was singing. I didnt understand it of course, because I knew it wasnt english and it certainly wasnt Irken. I wanted to know what she was singing. More to the point, I wanted to know what language that was so maybe I could learn it and actually understand what she was singing. I got done cleaning up, and walked back into the bedroom. "What were you just singing? It's a beautiful song, but I dont understand that language." I said, a bit eager to get an answer. "Oh, I was singing a japanese song. It's one of my favorite songs. And It really fits my life right now, But I only know that because I know what it means in english" I was still curious. So I decided to find out what the english meaning of those words were. "And what exactly is the meaning of those words in english?" I asked kind of playfully. "You really want to know?" She asked. I just nodded. "Alright. Sit down and pay attention." She taught me the meaning of those lyrics. I listened intently as she sang it again, but instead of just the short piece she sang, she went on.

_Haru ni saku hana_

_Natsu Hirogaru sora yo_

_Kokoro no naka ni_

_Kizamarete Kirameku_

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado o tozasu hi ni mo_

_Mune ni afureru hikari wa _

_kumo no ue_

_Yorokobi Kanashimi_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te o_

_Tsuyoku Tsunagu mono_

_Aki wa mizube ni_

_Fuyu kozue ni hisomu_

_Sekai no oku no_

_Kagirinai yasashisa_

_Yoru ga kuru tabi_

_Inori o sasageyou_

_Ashita kuru hi o_

_Shizuka ni mukaeyou_

_Watashi o michibiku_

_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo_

_hohoemu you ni_

_Utau you ni_

_Hibiku kaze no oto_

_Yorokobi Kanashimi_

_Subete idaite aruite iru_

_Watashi no te to_

_Kimi no te o_

_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

It was gorgeous. A beautiful song, coming from a beautiful girl with a voice to match! She taught me the english lyrics and with which Japanese lyrics they go with.

_Flowers bloom in spring_

_Oh, the sky spreads in summer_

_They're engraved and sparkling_

_In my heart_

_Rain falls in the morning_

_Even on a day when I shut the window_

_The light overflowing to my chest_

_Is from above the clouds_

_Joy and sorrow_

_I hold everything close while I'm walking_

_They're things that firmly join_

_My hand_

_And your hand together_

_Autumn is at the waterside_

_Winter lurks at the treetop_

_There's a boundless kindness_

_Deep in the world_

_Every time when night comes_

_Let's offer a prayer_

_Let's quietly greet_

_The day to come tomorrow_

_Oh, a voice calling out from far, far away_

_Guides me_

_As if it smiles_

_As if it sings_

_The sound of wind echoes_

_Joy and sorrow_

_I hold everything close while I'm walking_

_They're things that firmly join_

_My hand_

_And your hand together_

I understood her perfectly when she sang that song. I understood why she sang it to. But one thing that puzzles me is that she's so perfect. At least to me. Why do I think she's perfect? All those years ago when we were kids, I used to hate her and her brother. Her brother, I dont hate him anymore, but I'm not fond of him either. But why do I feel different about Gaz? I shouldnt feel this way. Is it that maybe I love her? It's so hard to tell because I've never experienced love before. I know what it means, but I dont know what it feels like. Was I right to tell her I love her? I suppose I will just have to wait and see how I feel later. If I still feel the same, then I guess I do love her.

She gave me the most adorable smile I've ever seen. But I still couldnt take my eyes off of hers. "Do you understand now?" She asked. "For the most part I get it." I said nonchalantly. "I have something I wanna show you" She said with a sly expression on her face. My eyes still never left that burning, loving gaze in her eyes. She pulled out a small key from her pocket, and pulled me to her house. We walked into the backyard and she showed me a large barn that looked like it hadnt been used in years. "Wanna have a little fun?" She asked with that same sneaky expression in her eyes. "I suppose. What are you talking about though?" I asked a little confused. "My mom was a huge fan of four wheelers. She rode it with me all the time before she died. I thought maybe we'd break them out and have fun" She seemed quite proud of herself. "What's a four wheeler?" I asked still confused. She gave me an unsettling look. "Oh you poor deprived child. These are four wheelers." She said as she opened the barn. What I saw was two green vehicles with large wheels. They looked extremely unsafe but I didnt want to upset my Gaz. "Want me to show you how they work?" She asked. I just nodded again. She placed the small key in one of the four wheelers and started it. She shouted, obviously happy that they still worked. She got on one of them, and the next thing I new, she was having the time of her life. I could hear her happy shrieks from her house and I decided why let her hog all the fun. When she came back, I decided to get on the other one, and we had a little race. I had never rode a four wheeler before, but I'm a fast learner. I was riding just as well as her within 5 minutes! We rode for hours, then headed back to my base. She collapsed as soon as we walked in, so I just carried her down stairs. I was a little surprised that Dib hadnt come looking for her seeing as she hadnt been home prior to the four wheeling. "Why hasnt your idiotic brother come looking for you?" I asked her when we were back in my bedroom. "Oh he probably just decided to stay out of what I'm doing for the time being" "Alright" I said, still a little confused. She passed out again on my bed, she must have had a bit too much fun. I went to tuck her in and I turned out the light. Just to make sure nothing happened to her, I climbed in bed right next to her. Irkens dont sleep except for when we're injured, but I did like being able to hold my Gaz and watch her smile even though she was asleep.


	3. He's perfect

**Gaz POV**

It's been amazing with him. He makes me feel so special, so beautiful, like I matter to someone. I love him so much. I always told myself when I was younger that my prince would find me, and now he has. I dont want to let him go, and I never will. I'm not too sure if Irkens can get married, but if they can, he's mine. No one is gonna steal him from me. If Dib tries to get in the way, he's gonna wish he was never born. I wont let anything ruin the perfect love I share with Zim. I woke up the next morning to find Zim laying next to me holding my waist and every now and again snuggling closer to me. It actually felt good knowing that someone loves me. I put my arms around him, layed my head where his heart is, looked up, and all of a sudden, I was staring into those rubies he calls eyes again. "Good morning, my little angel" He said with the sweetest and most loving tone in his voice. I just smiled like an idiot. I was soaking in the fact that he called me his Angel. I couldn't have been happier. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts, but then I spoke in a calm and gentle tone. "Good morning, my little miracle." He laughed for a second, then just stared at me for a minute. "Why am I your little miracle?" I wish he could read my mind sometimes. I dont like explaining things that take a few minutes. But I do love him, so I didnt mind this time. "Because, you treat me so well and I've never loved anyone before. I never thought I would. But then I met you, and now I could never imagine life without you." He looked at me with that loving look in his eyes. I would be so lost without him. I hugged him tighter, and he did the same to me. One of his hands came down to my face, he lifted my head a little, and he kissed me. I was shocked at first. I didnt know what to do. Then I just decided to follow whatever it was my heart was telling me, so I kissed him back. He deepened the passion behind it, and all of a sudden I found myself crying. I've never been so happy in my life. My joyous tears touched Zim's cheeks, and I know he gets hurt when he touches water. But for some reason, he didnt mind the small amount of pain. He finally let me go what seemed like an hour later. "I'm so sorry" I said with regret. "About what?" Zim said with a bit of playfulness in his voice. "I didnt mean to cry. I forgot water hurts you." He just smiled. "Its nothing to worry about. I dont mind a little pain as long as I get to be next to you. I love you Gaz, and I always will." Those words just made my heart melt. I had never been so happy with someone in my entire life. I hugged him even tighter, and I whispered in his antenna, "I love you to. I always have and I always will." He kissed me again, and I melted into his emerald skin. He closed his eyes, and I did to. I couldnt imagine a day as perfect as this one. I didnt want to let go of him. After we let go of each other, we decided to get up and get ready for the day ahead. But hey, at least it was friday. After school was over we could spend the entire weekend together. I liked that idea. An entire weekend where we can do whatever we want. Of course Dib wasn't going to approve. He's still skeptic and thinks Zim still wants to rule the world. He gave that up. He told me so himself. Still, I wanted to be absolutely sure. So on the walk to school, I asked him. "Zim, you HAVE given up your plans for world domination right?" He stopped dead in his tracks. He knew why I asked that. "Gaz, is this about your brother?" I blushed out of embarrassment. "Yes. I'm worried he'll try to hurt us. I just need reassurance so I can be sure you gave up conquest for me." He laughed and then pulled me close to him. "Of course I have. I gave all that up a long time ago. I gave it up because I realized how much I love you, and how important you are to me. I'd never hurt you or lie to you." I wanted to test this. So then I looked into his eyes, looking past that stare he was giving me, and said "If you love me, then tell me something. Why did you wait so long to tell me you love me?" He shook his head. "I dont know. I guess I was scared of you rejecting me and I didnt want to get hurt." I smirked. "That's nonsense! I've loved you since 8th grade, how could I possibly reject you. I'd never hurt you on purpose." He tightened his grip around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I savored the sweet feeling building in my chest. We held hands all the way to school. We spent the entire day together, or at least what we could. I only had him in my 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 7th period classes. The final bell rang, and we were ready for a weekend in each others arms. Something in my head kept bugging me throughout the day though. _Why does he love me? Out of all the girls on earth, why me? Why not a member of his own species like Tak? _I hated thinking like that. But still, I wanted to know why. When Zim got me back to his base, I had to ask him. I wanted to know, and I think I deserved to know. I waited til he took off his contacts and his wig, and asked him. "Zim, why do you love me? Out of every girl on earth, why me? A better question, why not a member of your species, like Tak?" He looked down at me with those eyes again. Those gorgeous ruby eyes that made life seem a little better every time I looked at them. I was looking right back at him, a bit of a sad puppy look in my light blue eyes. I used to have deep brown eyes, but then in 7th grade, I got contacts that dyed my eye color. Zim looked a little disappointed that I had asked that. I blushed again, but then he smiled, seemingly taking a bit of joy in my darkening red face. He sat down on the couch, and he pulled me down so that I was sitting in his lap, he wrapped his arms around me so tightly so I knew he loved me, then he spoke in a gentle tone. "I knew you'd ask me that sooner or later. Gaz, Tak is a great friend. But I just dont feel that way about her. With you it's different. You aren't afraid to say what you want, when you want. Tak can barely speak a word without being afraid of getting in trouble one way or another. And I kinda like being in a relationship with someone who isnt the same species as me. I'm not even supposed to be friends with humans, let alone date them. So it's exciting for me to break a few rules. To me you're perfect, you're everything I've ever wanted. I could never let you go. No matter what happens, no matter who gets in the way, I love you and only you. Dont you ever doubt that." My eyes widened beyond belief. Kanpeki. My eyes starting watering again. I started to cry, but I was smiling at the same time. "Ketten wa biten." I said through my tears. "What?" He asked me. "I was still crying. "I said imperfection is beauty. Your imperfections are why I love you. You're so different. You arent human, but you're still one of the sweetest and most amazing people I know. I can't stand dating human guys anyway. They play games too much. But you, you're special. At least to me. Kanpeki." He sat there for a second thinking about what I had just said. "I'd never hurt you Gaz, I love you too much to even think of such things. And that last thing you said, Kanpeki, that means perfect in Japanese right?" I smiled up at him, and I stopped crying. I was quite pleased with how his Japanese was coming along. "Hai! Sou desu!" He laughed. "Ok, that I dont know." I shook my head and let out a small sigh. "I said yes it is!" He set me down and got up from the couch and walked towards his bedroom. "Well enough Japanese for right now. I wanna give you something. I had to get this in the mail, but it was worth the wait. It's from england." I was freaking out inside, though my face kept that same idiotic smile. "England? If it's what I think it is, you will NEVER hear the end of my British accent." He came back in the room with something cylinder shaped and I was getting more excited. It was wrapped, quite well actually. I opened it and my mouth dropped to the floor. I let out a squeal of joy, and Zim stood there like he knew this was going to happen. I couldn't believe what it was! I had wanted one since I started watching Doctor Who. "OH MY GOD YOU SO DID NOT EVEN!" I said overjoyed at what I just received. "A sonic screwdriver! Matt Smith's Sonic Screwdriver!" He looked quite pleased that he'd succeeded in making me so happy. "I knew you'd love it. I remember you telling me that you wanted one, so I decided to go out and get one last night while you were sleeping. I had to pay a little extra for overnight shipping, but hey, whatever it takes to see you happy." I ripped it out of the package, and started towards his closet. I pulled out a light brown coat, black loafers, brown pants, and a white shirt with a bow tie. I immediately walked into the bathroom, fixed my hair to look like Matt Smith's, and put on the clothes. I like cosplay so this was a perfect opportunity to do a Doctor cosplay. I walked out of the bathroom, sonic screwdriver in hand, and into the living room. "The doctor, is in." I said in a british accent.


	4. Happiness

**(A/N: Ok guys, I know there's quite a bit of reference to Doctor Who, particularly Matt Smith's doctor. Dont worry, this is the last time I bring the Doctor into this. After this chapter it gets cuter, but some sadness. But I promise I wont end the story on a sad note! Everything will work out! :) There's a bunch of questions thrown out the window. You're welcome. Please remember to review! I'm not perfect, I get mental blocks and sometimes I need new Ideas. Now, let's get on with the next chapter, shall we?)**

**Gaz POV**

I realize how ridiculous I looked, at least how ridiculous to him. I didnt care though. I was just being stupid. Zim laughed so hard he was actually on the floor. While he was having fun with that, I went back and changed into my regular clothes, and instead of leaving my hair down, I decided to tie it into a pony tail, but leave a little at the sides of my face just because I wanted to try something different than what I normally looked like. I walked back into the living room still seeing Zim on the floor. I crossed my arms and stared at him with that same stupid smile on my face as after we first kissed. When he finally stopped and sat up, I asked "Are you quite finished having a spaz attack down there?" He stood up and pulled me close to him, I could feel his arms wrap around my waist again. His eyes were a bit wetter looking than ususal, so I assumed he had laughed so hard he actually cried. "Yes, I should be done now." I kept that dumb smile on my face, knowing he was staring at my eyes and mouth, so I assumed he remembered that smile. "Good. I thought I was gonna have to sit here for an hour waiting for you to shut up." I laughed at my own comment, then decided to jump on to the couch and pull Zim down with me. I pulled him down so he was facing me and he was sitting on my lap. I wanted to lay down on him just because I thought why not after that little episode he had. So I pushed him off me, and then I stretched out onto the couch, my head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him. I wasnt about to let that magic feeling in my chest go. I wanted to savor it for a bit. Saturday. I absolutely loved that day. I didnt have to do anything but lay there with my Zim. I like that. Mine. It has a better ring to it.

I was kind of day dreaming about what life would be like with Zim were I to marry him. Sure, I'd have an alien for a husband, but I didnt have a problem with that. As long as I loved him, he was as human to me as anyone else. I thought about what having kids would be like, a family with him. I loved the idea. This whole time, Zim was calmly stroking my hair, and occasionally my cheeks. I loved the feeling of his three fingered gloved hands gently caressing my face. Being an alien, you'd think he was cold. But no. He was as warm as the sun. I continued to think about my life with Zim in it. I loved him so much, I knew he loved me just as much if not more. I wanted to see how he felt about the whole Idea of a family some day. "Zim?" He looked down at me, those ruby eyes burning through my heart. I felt my cheeks get hot, and I knew I was blushing. But this time, I didnt look down or look away. "Hm?" He said cooly. "Have you ever given any thought to having a family... with me?" He froze. _Idiot!_ I thought. _Maybe he wasnt ready for that question. Did I just mess up our relationship?_

**(A/N: Haha! I left you guys on a cliff hanger! You're probably gonna be mad at me for leaving out Zim's answer. But I promise! Next chapter, he will give Gaz his answer. I'm not done with this story just yet. I plan on making it about 30 chapters. But remember, I need you guys to give me opinions and ideas on where I should take this story! I will give you credit for the idea if I decide to use it. Keep reviewing!)**


	5. Siblings

**(A/N: Ok! Here is chapter 5! Normally I would only post 1 chapter in a day, but lately I've been on this creative high so more chapters are coming out of my mind. You can thank me later. We left off with Gaz having just asked Zim if he'd ever given thought to starting a family with her. Keep in mind, she's a freshman in high school, he's only a sophomore. I know you all are probably thinking "Oh it's gonna be a romeo and juliet thing because they're so young." You're partially right. With that said, let's get on with chapter 5! And sorry about the entire bunchiness last few chapters. It must be overwhelming. I'm gonna try to put things in blocks.)**

**Zim P.O.V**

Did I just hear her right? Did Gaz just ask if I had ever wanted to start a family with her? Sure, I've thought about it plenty of times. I've had dreams of her being my wife, and settling down with her and starting a family of our own. But we're so young. Is it ok to tell her right now? Will she want to start a family if I say yes? Oh, that's brilliant. I'll explain it like that.

"Well, to be honest, yes I have." I stared into her eyes, they were so full of light, more than I'd ever seen, and hope. I didn't want to hurt her by saying but not right now. So I came up with something else. "But, remember we're still in high school. I would love to start a family with you, but I want to wait at least until we're both out of school that way we dont have anything else to focus on except for our future together." She thought about it for a good minute before she said anything. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm perfectly fine with waiting! I didnt mean start a family right away or anything. I just wanted to know how you felt about it." She laid her head back down on my chest and she started to get a somewhat glassy look over her eyes. I thought she was crying, so I held her tight. She looked up at me, and the glassiness disappeared. I couldnt stop staring into her gorgeous sky blue eyes, and she wouldnt stop staring into my ruby red eyes.

**Gaz P.O.V**

Good lord, I love that boy. I just couldnt stop looking into those jewels he called eyes. I sat up a little, leaned forward, and pressed my lips softly against his. He seemed a bit surprised by it, but really I didnt blame him. He closed his eyes, I closed mine. Before I knew it his hands were around my waist again, and he was actually kissing me back. I put my arms around his neck, and just for a little while, everything was perfect. We finally stopped what seemed like a year later, and suddenly there was a very loud knock at his door.

I heard a very familiar voice yell from the other side of the door, "GAZ! I know you're in there with Zim! Get out here right now!" Oh my gosh, no. Why does he have to interfere with my life? I looked at Zim with concern. "It's Dib! I knew he'd try to take me away from you." I tried not to cry, but to no avail. He stared at me, and ran his hand across my cheeks again. "Dont worry, if he wants to take you from me, he'll have to do it over my dead body." "Please dont talk like that. I dont even want to think about what life would be like if you were dead." I walked to the door, and opened it. "What is it Dib? I'm trying to hang out with my boyfriend."

Those words seemed to tear him up inside. "Boyfriend?! When did this happen? No, you know what, I dont care. You arent allowed to date him. He's only trying to hurt you. You're coming home with me." He grabbed my arm, but I broke free of his grip. I wasnt about to let him run my life. "No! I wont go! I'm happy with Zim Dib. You're going to have to deal with it! I'll come home when I'm ready to come home. Now leave before I smash your skull into the sidewalk!"

"Empty threats wont work with me anymore Gaz. You've never pulled through with any of your threats. I dont want you seeing this green freak anymore! Dont make me tell Dad what you've been doing!" "Fine tell him!" I said, my anger increasing. "He doesnt listen to you anyway. Everyone thinks you're insane!" Zim had to hold me back. I was about to throw Dib into the middle of the road. "Get your hands off of my sister you alien menace!" Dib shouted violently. He leapt forward trying to attack Zim, but I wasnt about to let him hurt the only person I've ever loved. So I pushed Dib out of Zims path, and I stood on his back to make sure he didnt get up. Every time he tried to get up, I stomped his spine with my black boots. 5 minutes later, I allowed him to get up. I still stood in front of Zim, telling Dib if he wanted to hurt him, he'd have to go through me. Of course he wouldnt do that. Dad raised him to not hit girls.

"Ugh!" He screamed in defeat. Then he seemed to calm down a little. "Fine. I'll let you stay here for now. But I want you home tonight! You spent all last night here and all thursday night. You need to come home. Have you even eaten? Zim can't eat earth food." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Yes I've eaten you idiot! I wouldnt be so dumb as to not stay over here without something to eat." "Huh... Alright. But if you are home any later than 9:30, I'm coming over and ripping you out of here whether you wanna go or not." He left after that, and I tried to calm down. Zim came up behind me and grabbed me right below my shoulders. He could tell how upset I was with Dib. I was shaking. "Gaz, he isnt worth you getting upset over. While I'm not fond of him either, I do realize that he's your brother, and he just wants to look out for you."

I turned and looked at Zim. "But he does this every time I try to even talk to you. Do you know how many times hes tried to go through my phone trying to see if you called me or texted me? It gets exhausting after awhile... I've had enough of him." Zim just shook his head and put his arms around my waist again. "Ok, I can imagine that's a bit hard to live with. But you have to remember, the only reason I'd ever leave you is if I didnt love you anymore. And there's no chance of that ever happening. I'm not gonna leave just because Dib doesnt approve of me being with you." I hugged him as tight as I could and we headed down to his old lab. He wanted to calm me down, but I dont know how he planned on doing that. I was pretty steamed.

When we got down to the lab, Zim turned off the lights. "Zim! What are you doing? I can't see!" "That's the idea. You can't see, but I can. I dont want you seeing anything just yet." I was a bit confused. _'Zim, you are so strange sometimes. That's why I love you so much.' _I thought as I heard him rushing around in the dark. I heard things being moved, things being dropped, and things being broken. When he finally turned the lights on, I couldnt seem to find out why all that noise was made seeing as Zim only had a small red velvet box in his hand... Wait, it looked like a box rings are kept in... _'Why does he have that in his hand? He said he wanted to wait to get married until after high school was behind both of us'_ I thought to myself confused.

Zim had an extremely loving look in his eyes, with one of those absolutely adorable half smiles I've seen him give me countless times. "Uh, Zim," I started. "I thought you wanted to wait until after high school to get married. Whats in that little box?" He stared at me with those ruby eyes that could burn through the earth if you gave him a chance. "It's not an engagement ring Gaz. Not right now it isnt." He opened the small box, and what I found was the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It had a gold band with four very small claws clutching onto my favorite jewel... A ruby. Rubies had been my favorite jewel ever since 8th grade when I first fell in love with Zim. I just stared at the ring with a look of happiness in my eyes that Zim had never seen before. I took the ring out of the box, and put it on my right ring finger. If I had put it on my left, people would've thought Zim had proposed... Which he hadnt... Yet.

"If not an engagement ring, what kind of ring is it?" I asked not taking my eyes off the jewel for even a second. "It's a promise ring." He said not taking his eyes off my smile and my eyes. "I wanted to give that to you just to show you how valuable you are to me." I smiled, and I felt a single salty tear stream down my face. "But Zim, real rubies are priceless!" I said with happiness in my voice. He shot me that cute half smile again. "I know. That's why I got that fitted with a real ruby." I was shocked! _'Why spend all that money on me'_ I thought to myself.

"But, where did you get the money for that? This must have cost you a fortune!" I said still amazed at the beautiful jewel. "I had saved all the money I was given to aid in my conquest of the earth. When I gave all that up, I decided to save the money for later just in case I'd need it at some point. Turns out I did." "How much did this thing even cost you? It's perfect down to the last detail!" I said carefully scanning the piece of jewelery Zim had just given me. Zim let out a sigh. "Fifteen thousand dollars for a 2 carat ring. That was nearly everything I had saved. Now I've only got about Five thousand left." I was sad to hear that. "Aw Zim, I didnt want you to spend your life's savings on me... I mean, I love the ring, and I love you, but you have to live to." "Oh come now. I never said I dont still get money. For one reason or another, every week I get about Three hundred dollars from my home planet. I dont know why, but I'm not complaining."

"Well, alright." I said, still a little unsure that he should've spent so much money on me. _'I must be very special to Zim for him to want to spend all that money on me' _The clock read 9:23. I had to get home or Dib would come down here again and try to hurt Zim, or worse... I kissed Zim good bye, then booked it to my house. "Wait a second Gaz!" I heard Zim yell. "Look at the inside of the band, I had something engraved in it." When I got home, I checked the clock. 9:30. I had just made it home. Good thing to. Dib was just coming down stairs to see if I was home. I took off my jacket, and my boots and laid down on the couch. Dib walked in front of the couch, and noticed the ring on my finger. He looked mad at me. I didnt care if he was mad, but this time he had a look of hatred and disgust in his eyes. "Why do you have that ring on your finger? Did Zim propose to you?" I rolled my eyes again. "No, retard. It's a promise ring. If it were an engagement ring it would be on my left hand not my right." Dib went back upstairs and I remembered Zim had asked me to look at the inside of the ring's band.

The engravement was written in fancy lettering, but I could make it out. "Little Gaz" is all it said. I smiled. _'After all these years, he still calls me little Gaz. I love him so much' _I went up to my room, and after Dib went to bed my phone vibrated. I picked it up, and I saw a text... from Zim.


	6. The text

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a couple of days I had a bit of a writers block and I needed to gather some inspiration for some ideas. I was walking in school today, and I got a whole lot of good ideas. Some of the ideas I'll have to save for later chapters, but some are usuable right now! Anyway, we left off where Gaz had just gotten home, and Dib freaked out because of the ring Zim gave her, and Dib thought it was an engagement ring when it was only a promise ring. Gaz just got to her room, It's 9:30 on a Saturday night, and she just got a text from Zim. Thats where we stopped, and now, chapter 6!)**

**Gaz POV**

I picked up my phone, and saw that I had one new text... from Zim. My heart suddenly felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. I unlocked the screen, carefully drawing the pattern needed on my touch screen to unlock it, and opened the text. "I know you're wondering how I got your number. I heard Dib say it out loud while putting it in his phone, and I memorized it. I just wanted to say Goodnight, little Gaz. I love you so much." I felt like my heart was free floating in my chest, and I replied back. "I love you to Zim. More than you'll ever know. Good night. I expect a good morning text tomorrow! :) Lol. But tomorrow is sunday. Dont wake me up before 10. Goodnight. *Watashi wa kare wo aishite imasu*" The thing in asterisks is my signature. It means I love him in Japanese. Him being Zim. I did love him, and I still do. I'll never stop loving him. When he first came to earth, I remember thinking to myself _'He's gonna be mine. I'm not letting anyone take him.'_ Why is he so perfect to me? I dont know, and I dont think I ever will know. But all I do know is that he's the boy with the emerald skin, and ruby red eyes that I fell in love with only a year ago.

I plugged my phone in to charge overnight, turned off my bedroom light, grabbed one of my penguin stuffed animals, and jumped into bed. I had a tough time getting to sleep, all I could think about was Zim and how important he is to me. I did eventually drift off to sleep though. I knew Zim would be waiting for me in my dreams and I hate to keep him waiting.

**(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short guys! I would make it longer but I ran out of ideas. I promise the next chapter will be much longer. It's going to be about Gaz's dream about Zim and her. It's gonna be all fluffy! Get excited people! Dont forget to keep Reviewing!)**


	7. The Dream

**(A/N: Ok! I promised that this chapter was going to be much longer than the last. It will be! :) Dont worry guys, I got you covered. This is the dream chapter! Gaz has fallen asleep after texting Zim telling him she loves him, and him texting her telling her he loves her. So fluffy cute right!? Well this chapter is Gaz's Dream about what a married life with her and Zim would be like. She'll be telling it from her point of view. She has just woken up, and she still remembers the dream very vividly so she is going to write it down so she doesnt forget it. Ok! Here we go! THE DREAM!)**

I woke up the next morning, and I remembered having the most beautiful dream. I remembered every detail. I have to write this down or I will be sure to forget! I dont want to forget it, it was about Zim and me... We were married... But that's not the full extent of it.

I remember 'waking up' in the dream in my bed. But there was a lump next to my body. I thought it was just one of my stuffed animals, so I pulled it closer to me, wrapping my arms around its waist. "Good morning" The lump suddenly said... Wait, I didnt program my animals to talk, only to attack on command... Who was in my bed? I got out of bed and said "Who the heck is in my bed?" The blankets came off the figure, and what I saw... Oh my gosh.

Those perfect ruby eyes, and that emerald skin. Zim. His antennas were laying flat against his head, and he had a confused look on his face. "Who else would it be, Gaz?" Zim said with his arms crossed. "Were you expecting it to be someone else?" He asked, beginning to become a bit angry. "Oh, No! Im sorry Zim, my head is a bit cloudy in the morning." I said, still unsure of what was happening. I looked around the room, everything seemed to be normal... All except for one thing. I looked down at my left hand, and saw two rings. One had a Silver band with a large Diamond clutched in the claws on top, one was a band of pure gold... Could it be? No. He said he wanted to wait til after high school. But it was the only thing that made sense at the time. I looked in the mirror, I looked much older than 15... I looked at least 24. Zim looked older than 16 too... He must have been 25, maybe 26. I dont really know how old we were, but however old we were, we definitely weren't teenagers anymore.

We're married. This is what I had wanted all along, I loved Zim dearly, and I recalled telling him about wanting to start a family with him. I figured I would just go with it and see how I like being married to Zim. But then I heard crying coming from the next room... Weren't we the only ones in the house? Zim got up and walked over towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss before speaking. "Sounds like Kiyoko and Kiyomi are awake." He said with that same adorable half smile from our childhood.

Kiyoko and Kiyomi? Oh dont tell me... We have kids? I was excited but a little worried to... Well, at least I know we have daughters, since those are female Japanese names. With the similarity in names, and given that we have two crying little girls... Oh my gosh... Twins! I took a deep breath, and finally said something. "I'll go check on them. They're probably hungry since it's morning." I left the room, and opened the door next to our room. The nursery. Our daughters lay there in the crib just crying up a storm. I couldnt hold both at once, so I had to get Zim to help me out. "Zim! Can you help me out with the girls?" "I'll be in there in a minute. I'd kind of getting dressed right now" I heard him reply. Great. What was I going to do with my little girls while he was busy?

I picked up one. I didnt know which was which! I was just getting to know my little girls. Well, they couldnt have been any older than 3 months. The soft spots on their heads haven't closed yet. Zim walked in and picked up the other little girl. He still looked a little tired, but that's ok, I wasn't faring any better. "Zim, I cant remember which is which again..." I said not trying to sound shaky. "That's expected. They ARE identical twins after all. The one you're holding in the pink sleeper is Kiyomi, and I've got Kiyoko in the yellow sleeper." I smiled and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if the girls had their breakfast bottles in the door. Sure enough, I found a pink bottle sitting next to a yellow one. I grabbed the pink one, and started feeding Kiyomi. A moment later, Zim walked in, grabbed the yellow bottle and started feeding Kiyoko.

The girls took about 10 minutes to feed, and then we layed them back down. They immediately fell back asleep! Thank goodness. Surprisingly, They were human... But Kiyoko had her fathers eye color, and Kiyomi had my eye color. No other abnormalities... Two perfectly normal little girls. They both had beautiful dark brown hair, that they must have gotten from me. My hair was dark brown before I dyed it purple in 5th grade, then back to a lighter brown in 7th. Zim and I stared at our babies... Still I couldnt help but wonder, why didnt they mutate?

"Zim, how come our little girls look more human than Irken? Shouldnt they at least have the fully red eyes, or the antenna or three fingers or something?" Zim held me closer to him. He let out a small laugh. "Gaz, I've explained this a hundred times. I made it so that your DNA would dominate my Irken DNA so our kids wouldnt be half human half Irken. One or the other. It turns out they came out fully human, all except for Kiyoko's eye color. That's an Irken eye color. There's no earth color combinations that can make that eye color. Why Kiyomi has your eye color, I dont know." I smiled and started to hold Zim tighter. "I'm glad that I finally have the family I've always wanted. Kids, and a husband I love so dearly. I couldnt imagine my life any different." He smiled at me, and we melted in each others arms. He held my face up and kissed me, and I kissed back. Kanpeki. Perfect. This is the life I want.

I woke up from the dream with the biggest smile on my face. I loved it. That's exactly how I want my life to go. I remembered the girls names, so when we're older, if we get married I want to name our girls Kiyoko and Kiyomi. I was absolutely happy with my life at the moment. I looked at the clock. 10:15 AM. I told Zim not to text me until after 10, and sure enough, I found a text from him when I picked up my phone. "Good morning beautiful" I read. I reread and reread that text almost 10 times. My perfect morning just got better. I texted him back immediately after I was done staring at what he called me. "Good morning, perfectness" Apparently he didnt wanna text for very long. I got a call from him right after I sent that text.

"What?" I said into the receiver. "I didnt wanna text. I like hearing your beautiful voice better." "Aww! But you do know that you'll have to text me at night when Dib is home because if he hears me talking he'll know its you I'm talking to." "How would he know its me? He can't hear me if the phone is on your ear." I slapped him mentally. "Zim, you're the only person I talk to. Dib would know. If I told him I was talking to anyone else, he'd know I was lying." Zim was silent for a minute. "Hm. I guess that's a good point. Well, as long as I'm talking to you I'll be ok with it. How did you sleep?" I paused. I didnt want to tell him about the dream. Not yet. I wanted to save that for when I was in front of him.

"Oh, I slept pretty good." I said dreamily. "Why do you sound a bit too happy Gaz? Did something happen?" I laughed. "Oh, you could say that. I'll tell you when I come over." "Why can't you just tell me now? I'm listening." I laughed again. "Because! I wanna save it for a time when I'm actually in front of you. I dont wanna talk about it right now." Zim sounded a bit exasperated. He lout out a very heavy sigh. "Fine! I'll wait. Hey, speaking of Dib, where is he anyway? Is he not home?" I thought for a second.

"Oh, that's right. He left at 8 this morning with the Swollen Eyeballs to go on some hunt. He probably wont be back til 6. But then I'll have to listen to him rant about how he didnt find anything again. Can I come over now? I hate being alone." "Of course. Just come right in when you get here. I'll turn off my security systems until you get here. And Gaz?" He said. "Yeah?" I said with a smile on my face. "I love you. More than I ever have." My heart melted again. "Zim. I love you to." "But I love you more!" He said, quite confidently. "Nope. I love you way more! No way you can possibly beat me." He laughed. "Little Gaz, there's no way you could love me more. I've loved you for a year!"

I laughed. "Zim, lets not do this right now. We can have an 'I love you more' fight when I get over there. I'll be there in 45 minutes. Bye." "Bye Gaz." We hung up and I took a shower, got dressed, and headed out the door. It's a good 20 minute walk from my house to Zims, but I was still so happy from that dream, and the playful fight we had on the phone, I ran to his house. I got there in record time. 13 minutes is all it took. I walked up to the door, opened it and peeked inside. I didnt see Zim anywhere. But I did see Gir over in the corner with his piggy toy. He saw me instantly and shouted "Gazzy! Master is downstairs waiting for you! You wanna play with me before you go down?" I petted Gir on the head. "Sorry Gir, I need to see Zim. Maybe before I leave I'll give you a hug." Gir had sad eyes for a moment, but then cheered up. "OK!" He said and he ran back over to his piggy.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the Lab button. Once I got down to his lab, I started searching for him. At first glance, I didnt see him anywhere. I looked around seeing if I could find him. Nothing. _'Where is Zim? I hope he's ok' _I was getting worried. After 10 minutes of searching, I called out, "Zim! Zim! Where are you? It's Gaz! You're really starting to scare me!" I searched for 5 more minutes, and when I couldnt find him I sat down in the corner of the lab and started to cry. I was so scared and I felt so alone. I thought I'd never see him again. After having that dream, I just knew I couldnt let that happen. 5 minutes in. My eyes were blood red. Suddenly I felt vibrations on the floor. Small ones. Like someone walking behind me. I stopped crying to see who it was behind me. Zim.

I jumped into his arms and looked in his eyes. "Zim! I thought you had died or something! I couldnt find you anywhere. I was worried!" I felt like crying again, but Zim already knew I had cried and I didnt want to make it worse. "You didnt check the bedroom." He said holding me tight to try to calm me down. I felt ridiculous. _'The bedroom! You idiot, you forgot to check the bedroom! You made yourself cry for no reason.'_ "Oh I dont care about that anymore. All that matters is that you are here now. I love you Zim." He kissed me then gently wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you to, little Gaz."

**(A/N: Awww! Aint that all cute! Next chapter is gonna be from Zim's POV and Gaz's and it's gonna be Gaz telling Zim about the dream. How will Zim react? You'll just have to wait and see!)**


	8. E Peccato?

**(A/N: Ok! Here's chapter 8! The explanation! Gaz had just gotten to Zim's house and she had a beautiful dream about a married life with Zim. The best part is they had kids! :) Fluffy! Well, this chapter consists of Gaz telling Zim about the dream, and Zim's reaction to the dream. Is he going to be happy about the dream or will he get scared and leave? Let's find out. Ladies and gentlemen, chapter 8!)**

**Gaz POV**

Zim took me into the bedroom and we sat down on the bed. "What is it you wanted to tell me in person Gaz?" He said looking into my now darker blue eyes. I decided to dye them a darker shade of blue. I looked in his ruby eyes, hugged him, and let out a sigh. "I dreamed that we were married." His eyes got wider. "Ok, that isnt that bad. Why did you say it like I'd be mad at you after you said it?" I smirked. "I'm not done yet. We were married... But we had kids. Two little girls." His eyes got even wider after I said that... _'Oh crap did I just screw up by telling him that? He's gonna break up with me I just know it... Well, as long as I know he used to love me. It'll be ok.'_

I braced for the oncoming storm of hurt that would come if he broke up with me. I guess I wouldnt be mad if he broke up with me... I need to get my emotions under control and stop falling in love so easily. He was silent for 5 minutes... What was he going to say? What was he going to do? I was so confused and scared. Shouldnt he have either freaked out or embraced the idea by now? He stared in my eyes... That's something I could never be tired of. Looking in those gorgeous gems made me feel like everything was ok. Suddenly Zim gave me one of those one-armed hugs. He smiled... Was this a good thing?

"Gaz..." He started. "I have to be honest... I've had dreams just like yours where we were married... We didnt have kids yet, but we were married. You took it just a step further. I want you to understand something. I love you as much as I possibly can. Someday, I do want to start a family with you and have you as my wife. But right now, I like having you to myself. I dont feel like sharing you with kids just yet. We'll get there eventually I promise." He said holding me in the most gentle way possible.

I was happy to hear that, but sad at the same time. It's sweet that he doesnt want to share me with our kids right away... But it saddens me to think that I have to wait for my little girls to actually be here. Whatever. As long as I got to be with my Zim. We spent the entire day together just doing whatever it was we could think of. Anywhere from annoying each other, riding the four wheelers, and even messing with Dib's stuff. I love that boy way too much to ever let him go.

**Zim POV**

Oh sure. I was quiet for awhile after Gaz told me her dream. I could see that she was freaking out on the inside even though she kept her face as blank as she possibly could. I kinda liked making her freak out a little. It gave me something to laugh about. I dont wanna scare her though. I just like a little suspense every now and again. I'm just weird like that I guess. "Can you not scare me like that again? I hate it when you dont respond for long periods of time!" I hate doing this, but I couldnt help myself from smiling like an idiot. She knew I enjoyed it. So she punched me in the arm. "Ow!" I shouted. It really didnt hurt that bad, but I liked making her happy so I let her think she was strong enough to hurt me. "Next time it's gonna be in the face!" She said in a joking manner. "Well then I suppose I'll give quick responses." I said just as jokingly.

I can't understand why Gaz can't take a little suspense. She's quite different... That's one of the reasons I love her. Time must have hated us, because 5:30 came all too soon. She had to get back home before Dib did or he'll know where she was and who she was with. Then she'd probably have to deal with him lecturing her on why she shouldnt see me... I didnt wanna put her through that. I should know. Dibs lectures are extensive and extremely infuriating. She gave me a quick hug, then bolted out the door. I noticed that she still had the ring I gave her on her finger. I thought she might have thrown it away or something... She really does love me.

**Gaz POV**

I got home just in time to see Dib walk in the door 5 minutes after I did. "Another failure, moron?" He just glared at me. "Shut up Gaz. I'm not in the mood right now." I was a bit surprised. Did he just tell ME to shut up knowing full well that I could end his life at any given moment? "My, looks like someone finally grew a pair. What happened?" I said. "I dont wanna talk about it. Did you go over to Zim's? I told you to stay away from him." He said almost menacingly. "Since when did I care about what you said or who to stay away from? I can make my own decisions. I'm 15 not 3." "But Dad put me in charge when he's not around. And I say you cant date Zim!" I was angry now. He doesnt tell me who I can and cant date. I love Zim, and I'd never give him up. "You cant tell me who to date! I love Zim and there's nothing you can do about it! He gave up world domination just to be with me does that sound so evil to you?"

"I.. Wait he what?!" Dib said with a confused look on his face. "I didnt know that... Well, just to be sure, I wanna go to his house and ask him if that's true." He retorted"You better not!" I yelled. He stormed out of the house and started briskly walking towards Zim's base... I hope he doesnt hurt him... I'll make him pay severely if Zim is hurt.

**Dib POV**

I didnt like the fact that Zim was even talking to my sister much less dating her! I wanted to put an end to this relationship as soon as possible. I practically ran to Zim's house and beat furiously on the door. "ZIM. You better get out here!" I yelled. Zim opened the door and I was about to beat the living crap out of him, but something was telling me not to. "Dib? What do you want? Gaz isnt here." He said confused. "I know. I dont want you two dating anymore! Break up with her!" I said, still seething with rage. But then, something calmed me down. My eyes softened. Zim looked so upset that I said that. He looked like he might cry. "I dont want to break up with her! I love Gaz!" He said in the most depressing tone I've ever heard him speak in... Something told me that if I did this... Gaz wouldnt be happy ever again. I didnt want to make her unhappy... She IS family after all. "Huh... Alright Zim. You two can date. But, I want you to promise you'll NEVER hurt her, you'll always protect her, and you'll always love her. If you break her heart, I'll break your bones."

Zim thought about it for a second. He knew I was serious and that was new for me. Normally I'd never hurt anyone but I was dead serious about this. "Of course. I'd never hurt my little Gaz. You have my word Dib." "Good. You better not hurt her." I said. With that, I ran back home and passed out on the couch.

**Gaz POV**

I texted Zim as soon as I heard Dib come in the door. "Zim are you alright? Did Dib hurt you in any way?" He texted me back instantly. I love it when he does that. "No. I'm fine, little Gaz. Dib just wanted to make sure I wouldnt hurt you. I'd never do that." "Well good. I know you wouldnt. Zim, would you ever leave me, even if it meant saving your own life?" I loved him, but how much did he love me? I'd lay my life down for him but would he do the same? My phone vibrated. "Gaz, I'd do anything for you. I'd do whatever it takes just to see you smile. I love you so much. No, I'd never leave you even to save myself. I'd rather die knowing you get to live than live knowing you died. My battery is about to die, so I'm going to go. Goodnight my beautiful angel."

My heart turned to absolute mush, and my knees gave way. Good thing I was near my bed and my door was shut. I landed on my bed, and let out a sigh of pure happiness. I texted back. "I love you Zim. So much more than you'll ever know. Goodnight." I plugged in my phone, took a shower, changed into my Pj's and went to bed happy to know I had a sweet and loving boy to fall back on if I was hurting. That gave me hope, strength, and an optimistic outlook for the future. I knew I made the right choice in falling for him all that time ago. I was happy with myself, and I wasnt going to turn back.

**(A/N: Aww! It got fluffy! Well this is where Dib got OOC. Normally, if this happened in the show, he wouldnt have allowed it. But it's my story! Anyway, the next chapter is going to be a few years in the future. It's gonna be fluffy and sad at the end but I wont let it stay sad for long!)  
**


	9. Something's Wrong

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a couple of days. Writers block again. Normally I like to update at least one chapter a day. Anyway. Ok this chapter is 7 years in the future. Everyone is out of high school Zim and Gaz are getting ready to go end their 1st year of college, while Dib is getting ready to end his 2nd. Gaz and Zim are still dating, and Dib hasnt had a girlfriend as of yet. I may change that later I may not... You'll just have to see. Gaz is planning to spend her entire summer with Zim and Dib is going to hang around the campus to catch up on some work he wants to get done for next year. Dib is going to be a Neurobiologist so he has at least 6 more years to go, and Zim and Gaz decided to both become Pediatricians. Lets see where this gets us! By the way, this chapter is going to have some sadness, but I promise I will make it end happy. And now, Chapter 9!)**

**Gaz POV**

I can't believe this. Zim and I have been dating for 7 years! It's amazing that after all this time, he still loves me and thinks I'm beautiful. I was so sure he would find someone else to love by now, but he's stuck with me through everything that's happened. I'm so grateful to have someone like him in my life.

Dib has been so busy with his studies, he hasnt even bothered to talk to me in months... I like it. All I need is my Zim. As long as I have him, I'll be happy. We decided we didnt want to go to separate colleges because we'd miss each other too much. So we decided to major in the same subjects, and attend the same school. Thank God they accepted both of us. I would've been severely upset if they didnt.

I still remembered that dream that I had when I was a freshman in high school. I still wanted to marry Zim and start a family when we were both done with college. I dont know if he wanted to or not, but I hoped and prayed that he did. I couldnt image my life without him.

We both wanted to become Pediatricians. We wanted to learn how to work with kids so if we got married, we could have a head start on how to take care of our children. Well, school was over for the summer. We didnt have to go back til mid september.

We were going to spend every single precious moment together. A perfect summer with a perfect person. My dad has a summer cabin deep in the woods near my home town so he gave me the keys and decided to let me have the cabin for the entire summer! I couldnt have been happier! We werent going to do anything like THAT though. Not yet. He knew my rule. I had to see a ring on my finger before I let him do anything.

We drove up to the house, and I unlocked the door. I remembered everything from my childhood. Every summer Dad would take us up to the cabin, and we'd always spend the whole summer in the cabin. There was a gorgeous crystal lake just in front of the cabin, and I always liked to swim around in the lake. I felt more peaceful when I was in the water. At night, I'd sit on the banks and watch the moon and the stars dance on the water's surface like a million little sprites were just above the surface of the water. It was magical to watch, and I loved the thought of sharing those memories with my Zim.

"Everything is just as I remember it..." I whispered. I pulled Zim into the bedroom and we talked, laughed, and just joked around. Then it hit me. "Uh, Zim?" I said. "Yeah?" "Where's Gir? I didnt see you bring him out of your base." He laughed and pulled me onto the bed. I fell backwards and landed on the floor. He helped me up and sat down next to me on the huge Queen sized bed. "I left him back at my base on purpose. I wanted a summer with just you. I see gir almost all the time. I want a couple of months where I can just be alone with you, and only you. I love you Gaz." He still had that adorable half smile. I can never get over how adorable it is. "I love you to Zim. I always have." I smiled, and he pulled me into a playful hug. I looked into his ruby eyes, and leaned in towards him, he leaned in towards me. Suddenly, it started to rain outside. He looked out the window, looked at me with an evil smile, and pulled me outside.

"Zim what are you doing? It's raining! What the heck did you drag me out here for? You know, I never know ju-" He stopped me. "I thought this would be better for what I'm about to do." He said, with that evil smile on his face. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me. Not just a quick 2 second kiss, a long, passionate kiss. It must have been at least 2 minutes before he let go of me. "I remember you telling me you've always wanted to be kissed in the rain. Well, you got your wish." He's right. I did. I was so happy right now. Nothing could have ruined the moment. "Wait, I thought water hurt your skin. Why arent you in pain right now?" He looked up. I forgot about the thickness of the trees.

"Oh yeah. I forgot the trees are really close together so not a whole lot of water gets to the ground." Well, I didnt care. I got kissed in the rain, and that's every girls dream. Mine just came true. I pulled him back inside. It was dark out. I looked at the clock. 10:30 PM. I was tired for some reason. But my phone rang just as I was getting ready to go to bed. It was Dib.

"Dib! What is it? I'm trying to go to sleep. This better be good, or I'm going to rip you apart." Dib sighed. "Enough with the threats Gaz. Something's wrong with Dad. He's in the hospital and he needs both of us there." My heart sank. "This isnt funny Dib. You better not be kidding!" I choked back tears and my voice was cracking. "I'm not kidding. You and Zim should get up here soon." He hung up and Zim and I packed into the car, and headed up to the hospital. Zim had to drive, I was too messed up to do it. We got there around 11 and by the time we got there, it was almost too late.

Dad was hooked up to a ventilator. I was so scared. What had happened? The doctor came in and I was holding onto Zim and tightly as possible. Dib was rubbing my back trying to make me feel better. "Mr. and Ms. Membrane, your father has suffered a great deal the last 2 hours from Nitrogen Asphyxiation. It's a miracle that the paramedics got to him before he died. He's been on this ventilator and he seemse to be doing better because of it. He can speak, but only so loudly so he doesnt do any further damage to his lungs. He'll remain here overnight for observation and if everything is ok tomorrow, We'll release him."

I was so scared. I went to talk to him. "Dad, how did this happen?" He spoke just above a whisper, but still we had to listen carefully. "I was performing experiments in my lab on how nitrogen reacts with other elements, but I broke a container of pure nitrogen and breathed it in. I was lucky to get out alive." I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. Suddenly dad looked over at Zim. "Zim, are you treating my little girl right?" Zim nodded. "Yes sir. She's being taken good care of what with Dib hardly ever being around." Dib glared at him. "Hey, I may not be around much but I still watch after Gaz. You better watch what you say." I spoke up.

"Alright that's enough out of both of you. Dib, you dont need to fight with Zim while dad is in this condition. Zim, you shouldn't be saying that Dib doesnt watch over me. He did that all the time before you ever came into the picture. But Dib, now that Zim IS in my life, he takes care of me just like you did when we were little. Enough fighting! Dad, are you going to be ok?" I asked with the feeling that I wanted to cry finally leaving. "I should be ok now Gaz. Zim, why dont you take Gaz back to the Cabin. You two look like you could use some sleep. Dib, how's about you stay here with me just in case something should come up. That way you can call Gaz and she can get up here if needed." Dib nodded, and Zim gave a respectful nod. He took my back to the cabin, I changed into my night gown, and I climbed into bed with him. It was near midnight. I was so tired. It was a long day, and withing ten minutes, I was ready to pass out. Zim just held me all night and watched over me.

I was so ready for a summer with my Zim, and just before I passed out, I thought of those two little girls from that dream I had in 9th grade. Kiyoko and Kiyomi. I still remebered their names. Two little beautiful girls that I had wished for ever since I had that dream. I watched as Zim steadily breathed and I ran my fingers along his long, black antenna. He squeezed me a little tighter every time I touched his antenna. I stopped, and he groaned out of disappointment. I rolled over completely so that my face was right next to his 'heart'. I layed against his chest, and fell asleep.

**(A/N: AWW! Fluffy! Next chapter is going to continue this little summer romance saga. It gets cuter! Dont forget to review so I can get some ideas as to where to take this! :) I accept critcism, as long as you dont take it too far. Bye bye for now!)**


	10. His Now and Forever

**(A/N: Ok! Time for chapter 10! How did you guys like chapter nine? I didnt let it end on a sad note like I promised! This chapter is going to be very very fluffy! Hint: Something BIG is coming up very soon! You're gonna love it! Ok, Zim and Gaz are just waking up. It's Saturday morning. Normally Gaz would want to stay in bed all day, but Zim has a special surprise for her! It can only get cuter! Dont forget to review! I need ideas for how to bring the something BIG in properly... ;) Now I got you curious. What's the BIG something? Is it maybe a girlfriend for Dib? Is it something with Gaz and Zim? Well, you'll just have to wait and see... Now! Chapter 10!)**

**Gaz POV**

I woke up that morning to find a shirtless Zim sleeping next to me... Thank goodness he had pants on. But something about him being shirtless... Whew. I felt a blush spread across my face and I found my heart was beating a little faster... His body had really gotten stronger since he first came to earth... He was more toned... I was in a good mood already and the day hasnt even started. I layed my head on his chest... I heard something beating. It can't be a heart. He's Irken... Well, it must be the equivalent of a heart. It kind of relaxed me. I dont know. His grip on me tightened something awful. I squeezed back. I accidentally dug my nails into his back, and he sat up. "OW! Gaz what was that for?" He yelled. "Oh my God I'm so sorry! Total accident." I looked at him with sad eyes, his anger softened and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Well dont cry about it. Accidents happen." He said jokingly. I hate it when he tells me not to cry about it! Eh, I was too tired to kick him.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep Zim" I said with a bit of embarrassment. He just laughed. "Oh, no little Gaz. We have to get up right now if we're gonna get in what I've planned for us." He gave me that evil smirk again... I hate when he does that! It is kinda cute though... I'll let this one slide, only because he's so adorable when he has that evil look in his eyes. "Oh? And what exactly is it that you've got planned?" I said my arms crossed and one eye closed.

He laughed and dragged me out of bed. He pulled me to my feet. "Why dont you go take a shower, get dressed, then I'll tell you." He walked out of the bedroom. "Zim! I hate it when you make me wait for answers!" He just laughed. "I know. That's why it's fun." I sighed out of frustration. I love Zim, but sometimes he can be the most exasperating person on earth. I went in the bathroom, turned on the water, and stepped in the shower. Maybe I'd feel a little more relaxed after a hot shower.

**Zim POV**

I love making Gaz mad sometimes! She's cute when she's mad. That's not fair though I should want to make her happy not mad all the time. I did however find it funny that she gets exasperated when I dont tell her what I've got going on. I wasnt about to tell her what was going on. Not yet... I want the mood to be just right before IT happens. I remember telling her back when we were in high school that I wanted to marry her and start a family. Back then I thought my feelings would change over time. Nope. They havent changed a bit. I still want her to be my wife and I still want to start a family with her. She might be a little mad at me for making her wait, but I think after today she wont even remember what being mad feels like.

**Gaz POV**

I got out of the shower about 20 minutes later. I did feel a little more relaxed and certainly fresher. I put on a pair of jean capris and a plain pink t shirt with a pair of sandals and tied my hair in a messy bun. I wonder how Dad and Dib are doing... Well we didnt get any calls from Dib so I guess they released Dad. Him and his crazy experiments... I always told him it would get him killed one of these days and it dang near did. "Gaz hurry up! I want today perfect and we have a time schedule to keep." Tediousness was his most... eh, prominant personality trait. If you didnt do things right on time you'd never hear the end of it. "Well SOME of us actually have to put in an effort to look good Zim! I'm not getting any younger! It takes more effort to look good these days!" I realized I was only 22, but still.

7 years ago, I could roll out of bed, brush my hair and get dressed and I'd look good. Didnt ever wear make up when I was a teenager unless I absolutely had to. Now, I only wear a little foundation and some shimmer powder but it still takes a little time to apply it properly. "You dont need to doll yourself up for me. You already look amazing Gaz." I could hear the love in his voice. He still saw a 15 year old girl... I was overflooding with happiness. I walked out to find Zim wearing a pair of black flared jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and his black boots and black gloves. He looked kinda... Cute. I stared into those rubies he calls eyes for a few minutes. I snapped out of it though.

"I guess your right Zim. Anyway, lets get going." I said nonchalantly trying to hide any softness in my voice. Didnt work. He can always pick up on it. We spent the entire day reliving our childhood. He took me for a drive out in the woods, we went four wheeling, and we even bugged Dib a little just for fun. Zim made a perfect day for me. We ended the night by him taking me back to the cabin, and we went onto the sky deck. The sky deck gave us the most beautiful view of the stars, the moon, and the way they glisten on the crystal clear waters of the lake. It was beautiful. He held me close to him, and I layed my head on his shoulder... It was just perfect.

I closed my eyes and just savored the moment. The perfection in everything. _'Kanpeki...' _I thought to myself. "Zim, you've made me so happy. I love you so much." I kissed him, and I felt a jolt of electricity go through me as he passionately kissed me back. He let me go and I buried my head in his chest. "This night can't get any more perfect." I said with happy tears strolling down my face. "Yes it can." He said. That evil smirk returned to his face.

"What are you talking about?" I said confused as to what he was talking about. What he did next is what I've been waiting for him to do for 7 years... He took my hand, got down on one knee, and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Gaz Membrane," He started. Was this really happening? Was he about to do what I've been waiting so long for him to do? My heart started racing and I thought it would explode. I stared into his eyes. He took off his contacts and his jet black wig, so I could see his gorgeous ruby eyes.

"Will you marry me?" That's it. My life was perfect. My wish was going to come true... I was going to have a husband, and soon, kids. He opened the small black box, and I saw the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen. It just glistened in the moonlight. I still had the ruby ring he got me when we were teenagers. I stopped crying. I couldnt speak for a few moments. But then I gathered my strength, and let out a weak squeal of happiness.

"Yes! Yes I will!" Zim jumped up and picked me up by my waist... Oh my God. My life was perfect. He pulled me into the sweetest and most gentle kiss and I could feel a thick liquid on my cheek. Thicker than water, but thinner than blood. "Zim? Are you crying?" I asked him. His cheeks turned a dark green. I loved the way he blushed. It was so cute! "No! I'm not." I laughed. "Zim, its ok if you're crying right now. It just means your happy." "Ok, maybe I am." He said with that cute half smile I loved so much.

My life was perfect now. I was ready to start my new life. It was perfect. _'Now I know.'_ I thought to myself. _'He really does love me'._ He slipped the ring on my left ring finger, and it felt right. Like it belonged there. "Zim, you have no idea how happy you make me." I hugged him so tight I thought I might have been squeezing his lungs, or whatever he uses to breathe. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He said struggling a little to breathe. I knew it. I loosened my grip and dragged him inside. I dragged him into the bedroom and we got ready for bed. Zim climbed into bed right next to me and held me by the waist the whole night. Before I passed out, I was able to whisper something to Zim. "Zim?" I said. "Yeah?" "I love you. I always have and I always will." He tightened his grip around me and pulled me closer. I was so close to his chest that I felt his heart beating against mine. "I love you to Gaz. Now and forever." With that, we both passed out.

**(A/N: AWWWW! They're engaged! How will Dib react to the news? How will Professor Membrane react? A perfect summer romance just got beyond perfect! :) I'll update this very soon! The next chapter is going to skip to right after Zim and Gaz just finished college. Dib will have already been out for 2 years and he's got a successful business. Zim and Gaz are focusing on wedding plans and they've got to figure out a whole lot! It's gonna get fluffy! Keep reviewing guys!)**


	11. Reactions and Preparations

**(A/N: Hey guys! :) Did you like the last chapter? So cute right!? They're engaged! But how are they going to tell Dib and Professor Membrane? Oooh... Suspense. Is Dib going to freak out or will he accept the fact that he's going to have a new brother in law and possibly nieces/nephews? Let's see! Ladies and Gents, Chapter 11! Its a few years later. Everyone is out of College. Sadly, Professor Membrane was diagnosed with lung cancer 2 months before Zim and Gaz graduated college and the doctor gave him a year to live. But he doesnt know that Zim and Gaz are engaged yet... They've been afraid to tell him and Dib. But they're going to! Dont worry! Ok here we go! Dont forget to review guys!)**

**Gaz POV**

I can't believe dad has cancer... I never thought he'd die before I got married. We have to tell him we're engaged and we have to get married before he dies... Right now he only has stage 1 lung cancer... But I dont want it to get worse before he can see his little girl get married. I have to get Zim to agree to let me tell them. We we're in our appartment. We moved in shortly after college was done and over with. We both have our Ph.D's and we're ready to start working right after we get married. Hm.. Doctor Membrane... I like that. It has a nice sound to it. But what has an even nicer sound to it, Mrs. Zim Membrane. Zim doesn't have a last name, so he's taking mine.

Daddy had a $50,000 budget on my wedding. I spent $4,500 on my dress, and the rest on everything else we needed. My dress was gorgeous. It was strapless, with a sweet heart neckline. It was made of satin and silk, and was floor length. It had a studded neckline with a large diamond (Technically its cubic zirconium. I cant afford a real diamond as big as the one in the middle of my dress) in the center of the dress. I loved it. I loved the fact that Zim was the one I was marrying. I couldnt ask for a more perfect life. I went into the bed room and got Zim up. "Zim? Wake up." I said. He woke up and promptly got dressed. After all that, I sat him down in the living room, and talked to him.

"Zim, you know my dad has stage 1 lung cancer. It's terminal. We have to tell him and Dib that we're engaged. We've put it off long enough." He stared at me for a minute. He let out a loud sigh. "I guess you're right. What father doesnt deserve to see his daughter off to her new life? I guess Dib should know to. He IS your brother after all." "Good. I'm gonna go take a shower. Then when I get out I'm gonna call Dib and tell him to get over to my dad's and I'll tell them both." I went in the bedroom, got my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Luckily the bathroom was built into the master bedroom. After I got out, I dressed myself. I put on a pair of flared jeans, and a black and green striped shirt with a pair of black heels. I picked up my cell phone and called Dib.

"Dib? It's Gaz. Look can you come over to Dad's house? Zim and I need to tell you something." He was silent for a minute. "Yeah sure. I'll be there in about 30 minutes." "Bye." I hung up. I brushed my hair, and told Zim to get in the car. "I'm Driving!" He said. "Oh no you arent! That's my truck and you are NOT going to mess it up." I wasnt about to let him drive my new Chevy. I just got it a week and a half ago! It was a Chevy avalanche. 2017 model. The newest one available. I wasnt gonna let him mess it up.

We drove to Dad's house and got there just before Dib did. I walked in the house and yelled "Dad! Me and Zim have something to tell you! But I wanna wait til Dib gets here." He came out of his room and sat down on the couch. "What's so important Gaz? Why do you want to wait?" "Uh, you better stay sitting dad. You'll just fall down after you hear my news." Dib walked in the door. "What's this about Gaz? Did Zim do something to you?" I smiled.

"Yes, you could say that" I said as I took Zim's hand. Dib glared at him. "What did you do to my sister Zim?" Zim completely ignored him. I laughed. "Relax Dib he didnt hurt me. Quite the opposite. He made me the happiest person on earth!" I pulled Zim into a tight hug. I lifted my left hand and showed my dad and Dib the ring. Zim just smiled like that teenage boy I fell in love with all those years ago.

Dib looked a little confused. He kept staring at the ring, then he stared at me. Dad couldnt make out what was going on one way or the other. Dib finally connected the pieces. "Is that an engagement ring? Are you getting married to Zim?" I laughed like a little girl. "Yes you idiot! I'm marrying Zim!" Dib looked like he was gonna throw up. He walked over to Zim and had an intensely evil glare in his eyes. "Listen here Zim. You better treat my sister right. You'll be in a lot of pain if you break her heart." He walked over to me.

"Gaz, while I dont want to accept your decision to marry Zim, you are my sister and I will support you in whatever you decide to do. I know Zim has been good to you these last few years and I will give you two my blessing since Dad gave you his when he first found out you two were dating."

He backed off a little. Dad was over on the couch staring at me and Zim, just looking like he was in the best mood. He got up off the couch and came over and gave me a tight hug. "I can't believe this. My little girl is getting married. I never thought I'd live to see the day. Zim, I want you to treat Gaz right as well. I realize she's important to you, and she is important to me as well. I want you to treat her like a princess. Can you do that for me, my boy?" Zim put his arm around me. "Yes sir Mr. Membrane. I'll treat Gaz as if she were a queen." Dad laughed. "Zim, enough with the formalities. You're gonna be my son in law! Just call me John." Zim nodded. I was in such a good mood. I hugged Zim tight. "I love you Zim" I was so happy that I was getting married, I guess I cried again. I heard a slight hissing, but he didnt show any signs of pain. "I love you to Gaz. I always will."

I smiled, happy to see that Dad was actually laughing despite his situation. I took pride in knowing that soon, I'd have the perfect husband, and maybe later, the perfect family. We went back home, and spent the day making preparations for the wedding. I already had the venue and the dress covered. We just needed to pick out who would be in the wedding... Hm... Well, Dib was going to be the best man definitely. Dad was going to give me away... But who would I get to be my bridesmaids and my Maid of Honor...? Tak and Zita. They were perfect! Tak hadnt been my friend at the start of everything, but I began to warm up to the idea of her being my friend my junior year of high school. We've actually become best friends.

Zita is my cousin by marriage. My uncle married her mom when we were sophomores in high school. Zita and I started talking shortly after that and we've become friends as well as family. I called up Tak first. I absolutely couldnt believe this was happening. I never thought I'd be calling her to be my brides maid. I heard ringing then a voice. "Hello?" I heard Tak say. "Hey Tak. It's Gaz." I said. "Oh hey! what's up Gaz? How's you and Zim?"

Hehe. She always had that bright and peppy tone in her voice. "Actually that's what I was calling you about Tak! I was wondering if you would want to be my maid of honor in my wedding." I said trying to keep my voice from getting too giddy. "Of course! I'd love to!" She said with excitement. "Awesome. When can you take some time off of work to go look for your dress?" I asked her. Tak was a registered nurse so she was busy a lot of the time. "Actually, I'm off this weekend. That would be perfect for me!" "Alright. I'll come get you around noon on saturday." "I'll be waiting!" She said. With that we hung up. Now I need to call Zita.

"Zita? Hey! It's Gaz." Zita had a bright tone in her voice just like Tak, but sometimes it wasnt as peppy. "Oh hey! What's up?" "Well, actually I was wondering if you were free Saturday at noon. I want you to be my bridesmaid in my wedding and I need to take you and Tak to pick out dresses. Interested?" I asked. "Umm... Saturday at noon..." I could hear her flipping pages as she looked through her schedule. Zita was a phlebotomist which meant she worked in the lab with blood. She wasnt as busy as Tak, but still pretty busy. "That works out great with my schedule! See you then!" "Alright bye." I hung up. I couldnt believe what I just did... I couldnt believe I was really going to get married. Only 24, but I was ready for it. I was ready for my new life with Zim no matter what life threw at us.

**(A/N: Aw! Was that the expected reaction? What do you guys think of Zita and Tak being the bridesmaids? I promise I will update as soon as a new idea hits me and I can get to the computer. The next chapter is going to be the wedding! Fluff! Dont forget to review! I need ideas! Bye you guys!)**


	12. The Wedding

**(A/N: Hey guys! Ok! Recap! Last chapter, Gaz called Tak and Zita and asked them to be her brides maids. Now we're going to pick it up on the morning of the wedding. Gaz is really nervous, but excited to spend the rest of her life with Zim. Cuteness! Ok, here we go!)**

**Gaz POV**

I woke up that morning. July 24th, 2017. The day of the wedding. Oh my God, where has the time gone? It feels like just yesterday, I was a fifteen year old girl sitting on the ground leaned up against the brick walls of the high school staring into Zim's beautiful ruby eyes. Now here I am, a 24 year old woman about to give her life to the most important person in her life. Zim. I was ready. I had to be. All those years of love, all the moments we spent together, even the painful ones, it was worth it all just to get to spend my life with the one I love so much.

I had to be dressed and ready to go by 3. Zita and Tak came and picked me up and we went to Tak's house to get ourselves together. Zita and Taks dresses were absolutely gorgeous. Zita was the bridesmaid, and Tak was the maid of honor. Taks dress was a blue satin dress that went to her ankles and she wore a bright blue pair of heels. The dress had a darker blue ribbon around her mid section and it tied at the back with a sweetheart neckline. Zita's dress was a black silk dress also with a sweetheart neckline, and a white ribbon that tied in the back. Her dress came just above her ankles and she wore midnight black heels. They looked gorgeous in them! They helped me get into my dress, then they got into theirs.

I fixed my hair. I curled it, and fixed it up to where it looked like what Dorothy's hair did from the Wizard of Oz after she got pampered. I liked that hair style and it looked good on me. I used a white bow instead of a red one though. I did my make up, and it was already 2:30 by the time everything was done. I had to get to the church or I'd be late! I grabbed Zita and Tak and we headed for the church in Tak's mini van.

2:55. I had five minutes before I could walk in those doors, and begin my new life with Zim. I started to cry. Zita came up and hugged me. Tak stroked my hair and soon, I heard the church bells ring. 3:00 PM. It was time. Tak handed me my boquet of yellow and white roses, and the church doors opened. It was all so beautiful. The church pews were embroidered with white ribbons along the aisle. Candles were on the altar, I heard my favorite song playing. It reminded me so much of what Zim meant to me. First love, by Utada Hikaru. Zim was my first love, and he's my last.

Tak and Zita were the first ones to enter the church. They took their place on the altar, then I saw daddy come out the door, dressed in a white tuxedo. He grabbed my arm, and led me inside the church. Everyone stood up as soon as I walked in. Everyone was dressed to the nines, and I felt like the whole place was made of stars. It glistened and gleamed. Dib was standing next to Zim in a black tux with a red Bow tie and a white carnation in his pocket. Zim was standing there in a black tux with a blue bow tie and a red rose, waiting for me to get to him.

As daddy led me down the aisle, I felt tears stream down my face. _'This can't be real. I'm here, and the man I love is right here with me ready to take me as his wife... This is all to beautiful to be real' _I thought to myself. It was gorgeous. I was so happy. I finally reached the altar. Daddy kissed me on the cheek, then took his place next to Dib. Zim took my hand. "You look absolutely beautiful Gaz. You always have."

I stopped crying. Thank God I didnt put any mascara or liquid eye liner on. Just blush, foundation, and shimmer powder. I couldnt believe this. Zim of course was wearing his purple contacts, and instead of that black wig he used to wear when we were in school, he had a dark brown one that actually looked modern. It was cute. He looked so handsome. Of course, I loved his ruby eyes and black antennas more, but my family was right there. I wasnt going to let him be exposed to anyone besides the ones that already knew what he looked like. That's just me, Dad, Dib, and Tak.

We stood facing the preacher, and the whole ceremony seemed to just flash by. Before I knew it, I heard Zim say I do. The preacher repeated the question to me, and I said joyously I do. He pronounced us married, and Zim gently pressed his lips onto mine. He's mine, and I'm his. Now and forever. I heard my family clapping and cheering. I think I saw Dib cry out of the corner of my eyes. Dad was holding him by the shoulder and just gave me a nod as if to say 'Keep going. I can handle your brother.'

Zim finally pulled away. Then he grabbed my hand, and he pulled me down the aisle and outside. I couldnt believe it. I just got married to Zim. We found a white limo outside which would take us to the reception. We climbed in and sped off. The rest of that night was absolutely magic. After the reception, we cleaned everything up and headed home, ready to begin our new life together. _'Today was a fairy tale. Thank you Zim. For everything. I love you so much, and I'm so excited to spend my life with you.' _I thought to myself. Zim climbed into bed with me, and uh, not to get graphic, I'll just say that that night ended with him making me feel as beautiful as a southern sunset. We passed out around midnight, and I couldnt have imagined a more perfect day. _'I love you Zim. Now and forever'_

**(A/N: CUTE! They're married now! Ready to take on life's adventures together. What's their next move? Babies? Or not just yet? Oooohhhh. Looks like you are gonna have to wait and see. Dont forget to review guys! I need ideas! :) K bye!)**


	13. Sayōnara

**(A/N: Ok! Time for a new chapter! :) The last chapter was... The wedding! So now Zim and Gaz are married and ready to take on the adventure called life together. But here's the sad part... This is gonna be a sad chapter. Remember how Professor Membrane has Lung Cancer? Well, it has something to do with that. It's a month after the wedding, and Zim and Gaz just got done moving everything into their appartment. If you cry at the end of this chapter, I'm sorry. But I have to be efficient and flowing in my stories. Ok! Here we go! Chapter 13!)**

**Gaz POV**

Married for one month... I still couldn't believe it. It was absolutely amazing. Zim taught me what love feels like, and he also taught me that love is the closest thing to magic. I was so happy. I havent heard from Dib or Dad since the wedding. I still remember that he had cried at my wedding... I dont know why, but that kind of gave me a little respect for him. Zim and I had just finished moving everything into our new appartment. We got one with 2 bedrooms and 1 and a half baths. That way we had our own room, and soon, our kids would have their own room. I wasnt pregnant but I knew that I wanted to have kids so badly. I've talked to Zim about it, and he wants kids to. Just not as bad as me though.

It was Noon. Saturday, August 24th, 2017. I had a full schedule at work today. I had to be there by 1 PM and I was chock full of vaccination appointments and physicals today. School was starting soon, so the kids had to get their shots for the new school year, and the older kids had to get physicals so they could participate in sports. I hated hearing the young one's screams, but it was only temporary. They were given a toy and they stopped screaming. I delighted whenever I saw a child's face glow. I hoped that my babies faces would be as bright as those kids were. Those mothers must have been so proud to have such energetic and unique children. They were going to grow up to make a difference in the world. I knew it.

Zim had an off day, so he could just relax for the day. PSH. Yeah right. Like I'm gonna let him laze around the house while I'm working. I gave him an extensive list of chores to do by the time I got home at 7. If he didnt do them, I was going to stop doing something he loved for a month. That meant I wasnt going to touch his antennas for an entire month. He loves it when I do that, so I knew he'd have it done by the time I got home.

I came home that evening to find that the house was completely spotless and mess free! I was impressed. "My God Zim, you clean up very well!" I said with delight. Zim pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Can you blame me? What was at stake was too much to lose." Yeah, he was right. Besides I liked stroking his antennas. They felt smooth, but rubbery. Also I liked it when ever I run my fingers along his antenna, his grip gets tighter on me and he pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss... mmmhhhm. I'd be depriving myself of that if I really didnt mess with his antenna every once in a while.

I just got done showering when my cell phone rang. Dib was calling. Why was he calling though? It's summer, so it cant be to invite us over for thanksgiving. Is something wrong with him? "What is it Dib?" I asked. "You and Zim need to get to the hospital right now. Something is wrong with Dad. He doesnt have much time. We're in the ICU. Please hurry Gaz." He hung up. Oh my God. Please. Not now. Please dont tell me he's going to die... Not yet. He hasnt gotten to see his grandchildren yet.

"Zim! We have to get to the hospital. Dad is in the ICU. We have to go NOW. Let's go!" I screamed. "Coming Gaz!" I heard him yell as he scrambled to put on his contacts and hair. We got to the hospital 10 minutes later and Rushed up to the ICU. We found Dad in a room right next to the receptionists desk. "Dad! What's going on! Why are you here?" Dad had a disfigured look on his face, like he knew what was to happen next. "Gaz, the cancer has spread rapidly in the last couple of months. It's now at stage 4. Gaz... I dont have much time left. The doctor says I have less than 48 hours to live. I'm sorry."

No... That's a lie. This isnt happening. Dib was sitting at Dad's bed side, trying to fight back tears. I was holding on to Zim. _'Why... Why now? I havent even had my kids yet... Dad wont get to know his grandchildren... Dib is dating Tak, but he hasnt asked her to marry him yet... This can't be happening. It's not real. It can't be.' _I thought. Tak suddenly entered the room, apparently out of breath. "Dib! I got your call! Sweetie, whats the matter? Why are you crying?"

She held on to Dib and he wrapped his arms around her and started to cry. He stopped long enough to explain what was going on. "Tak, My dad is dying. He's only got 48 hours to live." His voice was choppy, as it was noticable he was trying to hold back tears. Tak stood up. "Oh my God. Mr. Membrane, I'm so sorry to hear that." Dad smiled a little. "Tak, it's alright. Right now I want you to try to calm Dib down. He needs you right now, and you should be there for him." "Yes Sir." She said and she promptly returned to holding my brother in an effort to console him. "I love you Tak." I heard Dib say, his voice still choppy, but becoming clearer. "I love you to Dib" Tak squeaked. Even Tak wanted to cry. I knew it hurt her when Dib cried, much like it pained Zim to see me cry.

Dad chimed in. "Kids, lets not spend the last 2 days I have on earth crying over me. Lets try to make it as memorable as possible." He was right. We can't spend the last days dad has here crying and being sad about it. "Alright Dad. We wont cry." Dib said, trying to sound strong. He was still holding Tak. I was still holding Zim. We all stayed there with Dad the next two days and the night before his 48 hours was up, he called all of us to his bed side. He called Zim to get a little closer. I assume he was making final wishes.

"Zim, I want you to do me a favor." He said. "Yes Sir." Zim chimed. "I want you to take very good care of Gaz. Remember that she is my only little girl. Treat her as you would want a man to treat your own daughter. Also, when you two have children of your own, I want you to be the best parents a child could ask for. Treat your children as I treated mine, like precious gems that can never be replaced. Will you do that for me, son?" "Yes Sir. I promise I'll take care of Gaz. You've got nothing to worry about." Zim assured.

"Tak, Dib, come here." Dad squeaked. Tak and Dib stepped closer. "Dib, you're 27 now. You're a man, and you have responsibilities as a man. You have a girl in your life that obviously loves you very much and I want you to treat her with respect, as if she were your mother. Never let anyone hurt her, and when someone has caused her pain, I want you to comfort her and make her feel like she's a princess." He turned to Tak.

"Tak, Dib is a man. But that doesnt mean he always knows best. If you feel he is stepping out of line a little, I give you permission to put him back in place." He laughed. "I know you two treat each other very well. I want you to keep treating each other well, as if you were family. Respect one another, and when one of you is talking, I expect the other to listen intently. Dont disregard each others feelings. Dib, I especially want to direct this towards you. If Tak has had a bad day, or if she is just depressed, find some way to make her feel better. Just let her know you love her. Will you do that for me, my boy?" Dibs eyes were still glassy from his tears. "Yes Dad. I will." Dad turned to Tak again.

"Tak, can I trust you to do everything I've asked of you, dear?" She nodded respectfully. "Yes Mr. Membrane. I'll do my best." "Good girl. Now, all of you. Come here." We all started staring at Dad. "I want you all to act like family towards one another. Even though you may be married or dating, treat each other as if you were all brother and sister. Zim, Gaz, I want you to teach your children how to respect someone. I want them to know how to treat someone as if they were flesh and blood. Tak, Dib, I'm counting on you two to be respectful of each other. Should you two get married some day, always remember that there is no bond greater than love. I want you all to know that I consider you all my children and I love all of you equally."

I started to cry. "Gaz, I thought I said I didnt want anyone to cry while I'm still aive." Dad scolded. "I'm sorry Daddy." I dried my tears. _'Nande? Why does this have to happen now?'_ I glanced at the clock. 6:00 AM. It was now monday morning. Only hours left of dad's life... Nande... Why. What's going to happen when will he go? The hours ticked away. We all talked as long as dad was alive. Then I noticed something. Dad's eyes looked glazed, then they shut. Forever. "NO! Daddy! Please! Don't go!" Dib had to pull me back before I lost my mind. A doctor came in and pronounced him dead. 1:45 PM. I placed my hand on his chest, "Sayōnara... Anata ga nakunaru to watashitashi ga sabishiku narimasu... Otousan." Tak and Dib looked at me like I was nuts. Tak spoke. "What did you just say?" I rolled my eyes. "I said 'goodbye... we'll miss you... father' in japanese." "Ok." Tak sqeaked. Tears were shed, and I couldnt pull myself out of that room.

Zim took me home, and we seldom spoke for the rest of the night. The funeral was the next day. He looked so peaceful in his casket. I was wearing a black and red dress, black boots, and a black tiara... He always called me princess. Dib was wearing a black suit and black tie with black shoes. He looked so sad... Tak wore a pure black dress that had no sleeves with black elbow length gloves and black heels. Zim wore a black suit with a dark blue bow tie and his usual black gloves and boots.

After the funeral, we all watched as our father was placed into the ground and they covered him with dirt. There was something written on Dad's head stone. 'John Membrane. 1947-2017. Not the perfect father, but the best father his children could ever ask for' Zim had to hold me. I was crying so much and I felt so weak... He's gone... Why... WHY!? Why couldnt I save him?! Why... So many questions ran through my mind as I tried to go to sleep that night. I tossed and turned and Zim couldnt ignore it. He held me tight and stroked my hair as I thought about everything I ever did with my dad...

I'm glad that I had Zim here with me. He helped me to hold on to what little bit of sanity I retained after what happened during the weekend. I couldnt bear the thought that dad was gone. But I had to move on, and thank God Zim was there to help me get through this. I passed out around midnight while Zim held on to me. At least he was trying to make me feel better. In some ways, he did. But in others, he just couldnt heal those wounds. That was something time was going to have to take care of.

**(A/N: Aww... Gaz and Dib's dad finally succumbed to the cancer and died... :'( Yeah you're probably sad. I'll try to make next chapter happier. The next chapter is gonna be discussion of a family between Zim and Gaz. Dib and Tak... Oooh you'll have to wait til later chapters to venture further into their relationship. Anyway, dont forget to keep reviewing! I need the opinion of my readers so I can get some new ideas and work them into the story. Bye guys! :) And if you dont mind, I'd appreciate it if you reccomended this story to a friend that gets on this site. I need more ideas and 3 or 4 reviews aren't going to get it)**


	14. The Discussion

**(A/N: Hey guys! Last chapter was sad, I know. I had a hard time keeping it together as I was writing it. But calm down you guys. I promised this chapter wouldn't be so depressing, and it wont be! Discussion time! :) Looks like Gaz is ready to discuss a family with Zim... How's he gonna react? Well... Let's find out, shall we? On with chapter 14! The Discussion!)**

**Gaz POV**

Its been a almost 4 months since dad passed away. Christmas is coming up very soon. I'm excited about it, but also a little upset. It's my first Christmas with Zim, but it's also the first one without Dad around. Oh yeah, it's Dib's first Christmas with Tak since he proposed to her. They scheduled their wedding for the 30th of May. Tak even asked me to be the Maid of Honor since she that's what she was at my wedding.

I still kinda couldnt believe that Dad was dead... It was a little easier to accept as time went by, but that didnt change the fact that I missed him so much... We all missed him... _'Nande...'_ That question kept bouncing around in my mind... Why. I knew he was going to die eventually but I had hoped it wouldnt be before he got to meet his grand children... Well, at least Dib will get to meet his nieces/nephews.

I pulled Zim in the living room and sat down on the couch. "Zim, I wanna talk to you about something that's been bugging me a lot for the past few days. I wanna talk about starting a family." Zim stared at me for a minute. I dont know what was going through his head, but his face wasnt doing a good job as showing emotions. "Zim?" I said. He finally put his arms around my waist and smiled. Thank God... At least I got some sort of reaction. "Gaz, I wanna start a family as much as you do... But is it the right time right now to be thinking about kids? We've only been married for a little more than 4 months."

Hm... I guess he was right... We should wait a little longer. I do kinda wanna have Zim to myself for just a bit longer, and What about our financial stability? If I'm going to bring a baby into the world, I wanna make sure that it has everything it's going to need. I dont want to unprepared for my little gift when he/she gets here. "Alright Zim... I guess I can wait a little longer..." I started to stare out the window and daydream about what having a family will be like when the right time comes...

"Good. Just keep waiting Gaz. When the right time does come, we can start our family. It might hurt to wait just a little longer, but you'll see. It's all gonna be worth it when we finally do have our first child. Besides, I need a little more time to work on something that will keep our child from being half human half irken." Did he really just say that? That made me remember that dream I had in 9th grade... Was it going to come true? I certainly hope so... God knows how badly I want to start my family and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see my children make it into the world safe and sound...

Zim and I had to get to Dib's house in an hour. It was his birthday, and Tak was throwing him a surprise party. He didnt get home from work until around 8:30 and it was already 6. I got dressed in a blue and black strapless party dress and Zim dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. The shirt was a little tight on him so it showed off his muscle a little more... Oh my God I cant believe how adorable he looked in that outfit. He looked like he was 17 again. I looked myself over in the full length mirror I had hanging on my closet door, and I started to spin around in the room. As I spun, I was suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms... Zim.

"Zim! You're ruining my spinning!" I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but it was no use. He just pulled me closer. "That's the point." Zim said, an evil smile crossing his face. He picked me up and threw me down on the bed and started to mess up my hair. I hated when he messed with my hair, so I took one of his antennas and trailed my fingers along it. He froze. He face planted on the bed and I laughed so hard I started crying. "Not funny Gaz!" I heard Zim yell. He pulled me on top of him and I stared into his eyes. He placed his soft lips on mine, and I instantly felt like I was 15 again. A jolt of warmth went through my body and I kissed him back. I messed with his antennas again. He shuddered and deepened the kiss... I opened my eyes for a second and looked at the clock. 7:45! We only had 45 minutes to get to Dibs house and we still had to get his gift wrapped! I pulled away from Zim.

"Zim we're so stupid! We only have 45 minutes before Dib gets home and we havent got his present wrapped and it takes a half hour to get to his house! We're screwed!" Zim smiled again. "Calm down Gaz. I wrapped it earlier this morning. We just have to get to his house. Come on, I'll drive." He said so nonchalantly. "No! My truck, I drive." I yelled. Zim swiped the keys out of my hands and ran towards the door. I tackled him to the ground and took the keys out of his hand. He got up and glared at me. "Gaz... There was no need to tackle me. Give me the keys, I want to drive." He said sternly. "No Zim. It's MY truck. I told you I dont want you to drive it." I said, holding my ground.

"Oh are we really gonna get into a big debate about this? Just let me drive it this once! Please?" He said pleading with those sad puppy eyes... Man, I hate it when he acts cute. "Huh... Alright fine! You can drive... But it'll cost you." I said, an evil glint emerging in my eyes. "What do you mean it'll cost me?" Zim asked, clearly oblivious to what I was wanting. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close that he was merely inches away from my face. "This is what I mean" I said, as an evil smile crossed my face. I pulled him closer, and placed my lips on his. He seemed to be a bit surprised by it, but he relaxed into it and soon after I felt him kiss me back. My arms went around his neck, his arms circled around my waist. I broke the kiss, and held him closer to me, if that was possible. I buried my head in his chest, and listened to his 'heart' beating.

God... I love him so much. He's perfect. "I love you Zim." I said as a faint blush spread across my cheeks. "I love you to Gaz" I heard him say. "We should probably head on over to Dib's house." I said not wanting the moment to end, but I knew that it had to. When we got home I could continue holding him as long as I wanted to. I gave Zim the keys and we hopped in the truck. I grabbed the present for Dib out of the bed of the truck and set it in the back seat. We got to Dib's house 10 minutes before he was scheduled to get home. I grabbed the present out of the back, ran up to the house, knocked on the door, and Tak answered.

"Gaz! Zim! Get in here he'll be home any minute." I pulled Zim inside and gave Tak a hug. "I can't believe Dib is 28 today... It seems like only yesterday I met him as a 25 year old socially awkward man but now he's become so confident... It's really attractive. Anywho, you two go hide in my bedroom and I'll yell for you when Dib gets home." I was a little confused... Her bedroom? "Uh Tak, what do you mean 'your bedroom'? Did you move in here or something?" She looked at me and realization spread across her face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you didnt I Gaz? Shortly after your dad died, Dib asked me to move in with him. After I did, he proposed. We'd already been dating for 2 and half years, and I felt like I really trusted him and loved him, and I do. So I said yes. He said he doesnt want to share a bed until after our wedding and that's perfectly fine with me. Anyway, My room is right next to his. His room is the one with the black door. My room is on the left of his. Oh there he is! Quickly get in there!" I pulled Zim into her room and we waited for her to yell out after us.

**Dib POV**

I pulled up in front of mine and Tak's house after a long day at work. I was worn out and I was looking forward to a night of relaxation. Well, That's what I thought I'd get. I walked into the house and the lights were off. Tak wasnt gone, her car was parked out front in the driveway. She couldn't have been asleep, she normally doesnt go to sleep until around 11 and it's only 8:30. I turned on the lights and found Tak sitting on the couch with an evil smile on her face. "Tak, what's going on?" I asked wary of what she was going to say.

"Oh nothing. You look tired Dib. Come here." She said. I was a little leary to go sit by her for some reason but I walked over to the couch and sat down right next to her. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest. "Dib, you know what today is right?" What was she talking about? It wasnt our anniversary... It wasnt her birthday... Her birthday is in June. What was it? Oh. Wait. It's my birthday. "I know. It's my birthday." I said nonchalantly. "Mmmhhhmmm. And I have a little surprise for you. Kuru Koko!" I heard her yell. "What did you just say? And who did you just yell it to?" I was confused... Then I saw what she meant. Gaz and Zim came out of her bedroom and Gaz had something in her hand... Oh my God. Tak threw me a surprise party.

**Gaz POV**

I heard someone yell 'Kuru Koko!' It sounded female, so I assume it was Tak. Zim looked at me in an odd way when he heard that. "What did she just say?" Zim asked me. "She said 'Come here' in japanese. Apparently my lessons are paying off for her. Lets get out there" We walked out of the bedroom, and I held Dib's present in my hand. "Dib! Happy birthday big brother. Zim and I got you this." I handed him the box and he opened it up. He took out a small book. It had the word 'Memories' on the front. "A memory book? Why?" I laughed. "Open the book ya idiot!" I said. He opened it and a letter fell out. He picked it up and read it out loud. It was from Dad.

"Dib, by the time you will have read this, I'll be long gone. I am trusting you with something that is very important to me. I'm giving you my lab and my life's work. I know you will continue my work and build a legacy for yourself, your girlfriend Tak, and your future children. I want you to make me proud son. I love you and your sister very much and I only wish that I could be there to see the look on your face as I hand over my legacy to you for you to make as your own. I know you'll make me proud. I'm counting on you. Your father."

Dib fell on his knees and started to cry. I got on the ground and held Dib trying to give him any comfort I could. "We had a good dad Dib" I said trying to make him feel better. "I know. I wish he was still here." Dib said weakly. "I know Dib. I do to. I miss him terribly. But he'd want us to move on and continue with our lives." I said reassuringly. I helped Dib get up and gave him a hug. "It'll be ok. He trusted you with his life's work. You obviously had what he was looking for in a successor." I said. "Well, let's not spend the entire evening being upset over something we can't change. Dib, I know you miss your dad, I do to. But he's in a better place and I'm sure he's watching over you. Now lets try to cheer up a little and have some fun ok?" Tak said trying to be as supportive as possible.

We spent the entire evening talking and laughing, making jokes about each other, about life, and some about Dad. We felt that remembering his ridiculous moments in life would cheer us up. I hadn't seen Dib so happy in years. He actually smiled for once instead of moping around all day about how people always were calling him insane. Zim and I said goodnight, and headed home. We got back around 12:30 and we were absolutely exhausted. I passed out the instant I changed into my pajama's. Bad thing was, I was on the floor when I passed out. Zim must have picked me up and put me in bed then climbed into bed next to me since I woke up in my bed the next morning.

I checked my phone to see what the day was. Saturday, December 15th. I woke up before Zim did. He didnt have his arms around me, so I was able to get out of bed without waking him. My phone vibrated and I picked it up instantly. Tak was calling. I looked at the clock, and it was 10:45. I took the phone out of the bedroom and shut the door. "Hey. Whats up?" I asked. "Are you ready to go yet?" She asked. "Almost. Just have to get dressed. Where are you?" "About 10 minutes away from your house. Hurry!" She hung up.

_'Crap!'_ I thought. I didnt have time to fix my hair so I just brushed it and pulled it into a simple pony tail. I put on a pair of jeans and a black and pink sparkly long sleeve shirt and my white fuzzy boots. Tak pulled up in the drive way, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. "Was Dib asleep when you left?" I asked Tak when I got in the car. "Out like a light. Zim?" She asked. "He's out cold. We should have plenty of time. Let's get going!" We sped out of the drive way, and headed towards the city. We had a LONG day ahead of us.

**(A/N: OOH! Suspense! What's Gaz going with Tak to do? You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, dont forget to review! :) Bye you guys!)**


	15. Doko desu ka?

**(A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I havent updated in a few days I've had a crap load of homework to do and I kinda got busy. Ok I kinda left you all on a cliff hanger so lets do a little recap. Gaz and Tak are awake, but Dib and Zim are passed out asleep. Tak called Gaz and said that she was going to come over to her house and pick her up and they were going to have a long busy day ahead. But what are they going to do? How do the boys react when they wake up to find that the girls arent in the house? Let's see. Here we go!)**

**Dib POV**

I woke up the next morning and went over to Taks bedroom to wake her up. But the weird thing is, she wasn't in her room. I looked in the kitchen to see if maybe she got a head start on fixing breakfast. Nope. She wasnt in there either. Her purse was gone, and so was her car... But she didnt work today. She had a paid vacation and she wasnt scheduled to go back to work til January 2nd. Where is she? I decided to see if Zim might have known so I decided to call his cell. "Dib? What is it?" I heard Zim say kind of sluggishly. He must have just woken up. "Zim, Tak is gone. I woke up and she isnt here. She took her purse with her, but nothing else. Do you know where she might be?" I asked as the level of concern in my voice grew.

"Nope. I haven't talked to her since last night. The weird thing is, Gaz isnt here either. All she took with her is her purse." I heard him say. Ok, this is too weird to be mere coincidence. Where were the girls? Did they leave us? "Oh my God, you dont think they left us do you?" I asked becoming more frightened as the minutes ticked away. Zim laughed. "Dib, calm down. If they had left us, they would have taken more with them than just their purses. Maybe they're just hanging out." He said nonchalantly. Glad to see he's taking this so well while I was freaking out on the inside. I didnt want to lose Tak... I love her.

"Alright. Zim, call me if Gaz comes home." With that, he hung up. I waited for hours... Before I knew it it was already 6:00 PM. My phone vibrated. Zim. "Hey Dib, Gaz just got home. Is Tak home yet?" He asked. "No... I'm getting worried." I said. I saw her car pull up in front of the house. "Zim, she just pulled up, I'll talk to you later." I hung up, and ran outside. "Tak!" I screamed. "I was worried! Where were you? Did you have Gaz with you?"

**Tak POV**

Dib came out of the house and before I had a chance to even say hello, he pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back. Why was he freaking out? I only went Christmas shopping with Gaz. I wasn't about to tell him that though. If I did he'd know I got him something. "Dib! Calm down sweetie! I was only hanging out with Gaz." His face flushed with relief. He pulled me close to him, and whispered something in my shoulder. "You could have at least texted me and told me that. Dont ever scare me like that again." I laughed. "Alright I wont. Now calm down and lets go inside." It wasnt a lie. I was hanging with Gaz. I didnt necessarily have to tell Dib what I was doing with her though.

**Gaz POV**

I walked in the house and heard bad singing coming from the bathroom... Zim. I guess he was showering. I had enough time to hide my bags in my closet. Zim respects my privacy so he never looks in my closet. It was the perfect place to hide his present! I walked by the bathroom and I couldnt help but laugh. Zim was hilarious when he tried to sing! I stood near the bathroom door. "Zim! I'm home!" I yelled. I heard his voice go quiet. "By the way, nice singing voice." I added. Still no noise from the bathroom. I would've killed to see how red his face is right now! I love embarrassing him.

"Where have you been all day young lady?" I heard Zim yell after he came out of the bathroom. Ugh! I hate when he calls me 'young lady' as if I were a child. "As if I would ever tell you!" I said teasingly. His antennas stood up. He's adorable when he's angry. "I know you were with Tak now what were you two doing all day?" He scolded. Did he just use a stern voice with me? He knows that gets him no where. "Zim! Don't you dare use that tone with me! You know that gets you no where."

"I dont care right now... Just tell me what you were doing." His voice softened. "Ugh... Alright. I was just hanging out with her today. We went Christmas shopping for Dib." His antennas lay flat against his head. "You didnt go for me to?" He whimpered. I was laughing like an idiot on the inside but on the outside I just smirked. "You really think I'm gonna go Christmas shopping for you when I know you're home? I know you'd go poking around trying to find your presents." I knew him to well to trust him alone with his christmas presents hidden somewhere in the house. I already had his presents hidden away in the closet, but I dont think he necessarily needed to know that at the moment. Had I not gone shopping with Tak today, I would've gone on a day I knew he was working and I'd get home before him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You know me all to well, little Gaz" Oh my God. He still calls me little Gaz! I can't believe he even remembers his old nickname for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a sweet and gentle kiss, like our very first one. I felt 15 again. It was absolutely magical to see his face light up the exact same way it did when I first kissed him. The whole rest of the night, I kept myself in my room while Zim was off elsewhere in the house doing God knows what.

I picked up my guitar and began to play it. Zim walked in 10 minutes later and listened for a good hour as I played songs that mean a lot to me. They remind me of Zim, of my Dad, my mom, and one even reminds me of Dib because it's so fast paced and cute to sing along to. Dib was always the one that was quick to jump to conclusions and he acted hilarious when he was scared. Hehe... I passed out around 10:00 that night. I had to get up the next day around 9:00 so I could get over to Tak's and help her decorate her house while Dib was at work... That'll be fun. Not. I mean dont get me wrong, I love decorating for Christmas, but Tak and Dib's house is HUGE. It has 3 floors and Tak is VERY thorough with her decorations...

I remember feeling the bed vibrate as I was just about to fall asleep. Zim had crawled into bed right next to me because the next thing I knew, I felt a pair of hands stretch aross my stomach. I smiled, and as a calming thought spread through my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Haha! She just went Christmas shopping! But what did Tak get Dib? What did Gaz get Zim? This is a perfect chapter since it's geting really close to Christmas! :) Ok you guys! Keep reviewing! I need those ideas of yours! Bye!)**


	16. An early Christmas present

**(A/N: Ok! Sorry I havent updated in a couple of days! I was working on my Animaniacs fan fiction. But I'm ready to continue with the story! Ok, Gaz just fell asleep with Zim after getting back from going Christmas shopping with Tak. The boys are completely in the dark about what the girls were doing with each other. All they know is that they were hanging out. Skip forward a few days, and it's Christmas Eve. The evening her and Tak went out shopping, let's just say that Gaz got one of her eh, presents, a little early. She wasn't complaining though... But, they're being a little reckless. What could that mean for later? Ohhh Lets see shall we?)**

**Gaz POV**

I was getting a little worried. It's Christmas Eve, and uh, mother nature hadnt paid me a visit yet. I couldnt wait any longer. I called Tak. Thank GOD Dib worked today. "Tak, it's Gaz. Would it be ok if I came over? There's something I need you to do for me." I was nervous and Tak could hear it. "Oh sure! You can just walk in when you get here." "Thank you so much Tak" I hung up, and grabbed my car keys. I was hoping to not get caught by Zim... Speak of the Devil. "Gaz? Where are you going?" Zim asked me just as I was about to make my way out the door.

"Over to Tak's house for a bit." His antennas lay flat against his head. "Gaz. It's Christmas Eve. Why are you going over to Tak's? We arent supposed to be over there until tomorrow morning." I had to make up an excuse... I can't tell him the real reason I was going over there. Not yet. "Because I wanted to help her finish her shopping. She called me and said that she had forgotten a few things and wanted some help." I didnt wait for a reply. I darted out the door and headed to Tak's house.

I walked in the door. "Tak, it's Gaz." She poked her head out of her bedroom. "I'll be in there in a second, I'm getting dressed at the moment." I sat on the couch and waited for her to come out of her room. How was she going to react when she thought I was pregnant? Well, I guess it's not really her reaction I need to worry about. It's Zim's reaction I should be scared about.

Tak came out of her room wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a black short sleeve blouse with her usual black boots and gloves. "What's up?" She said as she plopped down beside me. "I know you keep a few pregnancy tests around just in case Dib decides he doesnt want to wait for the wedding night. Can I please use one of them?" I asked. I felt uncomfortable asking her this but it was the only way I could tell if I was pregnant or not.

"Of course. Follow me I'll let you pick one out." She had a small shelf that had 5 different pregnancy tests on it in the bathroom. I picked one up and Tak left me to take the test. I let the test set a minute, and I was hesitant to look at it. I opened the bathroom door and motioned for Tak to come in. "Ok, it's been setting for a minute and a half. What means what?" I asked her. "On this one, a pink line means you arent pregnant, and a black one means you are. You still have to wait another 30 seconds though."

Those 30 seconds felt like an eternity. When it was time to look at the test, I couldnt bring myself to. I wanted to ask Tak to tell me what color the line was, but I couldnt. I wanted to see for myself. I opened my eyes and reluctantly looked at the test. A black line. Oh my God... I'm pregnant with Zim's baby. Tak stared at the test for a minute. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Gaz... Oh my God! You're pregnant with Zim's baby! We should call him and tell him!" She went to go get her phone, but I snatched it out of her hand. "No! Not yet... I'm not ready to tell him yet. I'll tell him tomorrow morning when everyone is present. That way Dib can hear it to." Tak shrugged. "Alright. Hey do you wanna stay the night here? I imagine you dont wanna face Zim at the moment because of what just happened." I nodded. "I'll call Zim and tell him you're staying here for the night." I gave her her cell phone back. "Thank you Tak." I said weakly. I can't believe I'm gonna have Zim's baby... How is he going to react to the news?

Tak and I spent the night talking about baby names for a girl and names for a boy. We talked about twin names, both male and female. What troubled me was what my child would look like when it arrives. Its daddy is an irken and I'm a human... Would it look more irken or more human? I hope Zim could make it look more human... He said he was working on something... I really hope he doesnt take the news to harshly...

I was a little nervous and shaky when Dib got home. I hope Tak didnt tell him yet. I didnt want him to know. Not yet at least. Dib walked in the door and saw me and Tak sitting on the couch, talking and enjoying the gentle glow of the Christmas tree's multicolored lights. "Gaz? What are you doing here?" Before I could say anything Tak spoke up. "Her and Zim had a huge fight, so she's staying here tonight. I'll share my bed with her." She looked back at me and I mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her. I couldnt come up with an excuse. Tak nodded. "Alright then." Dib said. He went into the bathroom, and I heard the water running a minute later. Showering I suppose. I hope he didnt sing in the shower... Or if he did, at least let him be better than Zim. Hehe...

After Dib got done showering and getting his clothes on, it was already 10:00. Tak decided to tak me into her room and finish talking and getting ready for bed in her room while Dib went to his room to get ready for bed. "Goodnight girls." I heard him say before shutting his door. "Nighty night." We said in unison. Tak turned her lamp on, and we stayed up for a little bit longer. "How are you going to tell him Gaz? Didnt he tell you that he wanted to wait a little longer before getting the family started?"

I sighed. "Yes, he did. Now that this happened I dont know what to do. What if he doesnt want the baby and he wants me to get an abortion? I dont want to abort the baby." I started to think about it some more, and I felt a single salty tear run down my cheek. Tak hugged me. "Honey, he isnt going to do that. I know him better than that. He'd never hurt an innocent baby." I hugged her back. "I'm so glad I have you for a best friend Tak." Tak laughed. "Likewise. Now try to calm down a little Gaz. Crying causes you to stress and stress isnt good for a baby still in the mom's stomach."

She's right. I have to start thinking about my baby now. Tak got up and went over to her desk. She had a mini fridge/freezer sitting on top of it that was stocked with a bunch of snacks. She pulled out 2 pint-sized containers of ice cream and handed me one. We ate our ice cream, and kept talking til she passed out around midnight. I couldnt sleep because I was scared about how Zim would react, but it was also comforting to know I had my best friend and brother to go through this with me even though Dib didnt know yet. That's another thing... How is Dib going to take it? Finding out his sister is pregnant with an alien's baby would be alot for him to bear. I hope he doesnt lose his mind and kill Zim or something...

No, why would he? Zim and Dib are actually starting to become good friends. Ever since we got married, and they became brother in laws, they've started to act like family. Besides, we all promised Dad on his death bed that we'd treat each other as if we were all family. I wasnt about to break that promise, and I hope Dib had the decency to remember dad's dying wish and respect it. I had my ipod with me. I pulled it out of my pocket, plugged in my earbuds and fell asleep listening to _Best Friend_ by Nishino Kana.

_Arigatou_

_Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

_Donna toki datte itsumo_

_Waratte irareru_

_Tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nannen tatte mo_

_Zutto kawaranai desho_

_Watashi-tachi Best Friend_

_Suki da yo, daisuki da yo_

_Konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne_

_Hitori ja seppatsumatte kita no_

_Kimi no koe sukoshi kiketara_

_Ganbareru_

_Nandemo uchiakerareru_

_Mama ni mo ienai koto mo zenbu_

_Dare yori wakatte kureru_

_Ureshii toki wa jibun no koto mitai ni yorokonde kurete_

_Dame na toki wa chanto shikatte kureru sonzai_

_Arigatou_

_Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

_Donna toki datte itsumo_

_Waratte irareru_

_Tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nannen tatte mo_

_Zutto kawaranai desho_

_Watashi-tachi Best Friend_

_Suki da yo, daisuki da yo_

_Tsuyogatte mo sugu ni bareteru_

_Hekonderu toki wa_

_Massaki ni meeru kureru yasashisa ni_

_Mou nando mo sukuwarete_

_Nakitai toki wa omoikkiri nakeba ii_

_Soba ni iru karatte_

_Dare yori mo tsuyoi mikata_

_Sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika shite agerareteru kana?_

_Nanika attara sugu ni tondeku kara, zettai_

_Arigatou_

_Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

_Donna toki datte itsumo_

_Waratte irareru_

_Tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nannen tatte mo_

_Zutto kawaranai desho_

_Watashi-tachi Best Friend_

_Suki da yo, daisuki da yo_

_Donna toki mo inotte iru yo_

_Sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii_

_Arigatou_

_Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

_Donna toki datte itsumo_

_Waratte irareru_

_Tatoeba, hanarete ite mo nannen tatte mo_

_Zutto kawaranai desho_

_Watashi-tachi Best Friend_

_Suki da yo, daisuki da yo..._

**(A/N: Ok! Gaz is pregnant! Anyone see it coming? If you did, here's a cookie. Dont spend it all in one place. What do you guys think the baby will look like? Is it a boy or a girl? Are there twins, triplets? Maybe even quadruplets? Oooh... suspense. How are Zim and Dib gonna react to the news? You're just gonna have to wait and see. Keep up the reviews you guys! Bye!)**


	17. Odoroki!

**(A/N: Ok, recap time! Big news... Gaz is pregnant! But she hasnt told Zim or Dib yet. Tak is the only one that knows... It's Christmas morning and Gaz wakes up to find Zim already at Taks. Time for a little revealing! Lets get to it!)**

**Gaz POV**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Thank God Tak had a bathroom in her bedroom. I walked out of the bedroom, and I found that everyone was already awake and fully dressed. Zim was standing next to Dib, his back to me. Thank God, maybe I can sneak back to bed til I figure out a way to tell him... Nope. Him and his sensitive antennas... He heard me try to walk back to Tak's room. "Good morning sunshine." I heard him say sarcastically. _'Dammit!'_ I thought to myself. I froze in place. _'Well genius, you better think of something. Your husband is standing right behind you, you're pregnant with his baby, and he deserves to know.'_ I thought.

I turned around and plastered a smile on my face. "Morning!" I said. _'Ok dont oversell it.'_ I thought. Zim looked at me like I was crazy. "Gaz, did you and Tak get drunk or something last night? Why so happy?" I laughed. "Me? Drunk? Zim have you ever seen me drink?" I asked. He crossed his arms and started thinking. "Yeah actually I have. You had red wine at our wedding." I rolled my eyes. "That was our wedding Zim! I dont think it's a proper wedding without some red wine. I didnt get drunk on it now did I?" He looked down. "No." He looked back up. "Oh, Tak said you had something you wanted to tell me and Dib." Oh boy, here we go.

"Yes, actually there is something I wanted to tell you. You might wanna sit down though..." I trailed off. Dib and Zim both sat on the couch. Tak walked behind me to show her support of me. "Zim... This isnt going to be easy to hear and it certainly isnt easy for me to say." I started. I got nervous... _'I can't do this! I just can't do this! What if he leaves me? I dont wanna take care of this baby alone... No. Stop wussing out, and tell him. If he leaves you, you know you shouldnt have married him in the first place.'_ I argued with myself. "Zim, I... I'm..."

"You're what Gaz? Are you leaving me?" He sounded scared. No! I wasnt leaving him! "What? No! Of course not! I love you too much to leave you! I'm trying to tell you that I'm... I'm uh..." Tak stepped beside me. "Oh my God Gaz will you spit it out?" Tak said agitated. "Alright alright. I'm pregnant, Zim."

His eyes widened beyond belief... I thought that was it. He was gonna leave me. For once, I'm glad I was wrong. Zim walked towards me and grabbed my by my waist. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me tight. I felt something thick and wet on my shoulder.

"Zim? Are you crying?" He looked up at me. I saw a dark red liquid run down his cheeks. "Oh my God! Zim your eye is bleeding! There's dark red blood coming out of your eye!" I was frantic. I tried to pull away so I could get something to clean him up, but he wouldnt let me go. "Gaz, Irken tears are red and thick. My blood is black." Thank God.

"But why would you cry? All I said was I'm pregnant." He smiled. He brought one of his gloved hands to my face and lifted my head up just enough so that I could look in his eyes. He stared at me, smiled, and said "Aishiteru". Oh my God. He remembered when I taught him how to say I love you in Japanese. "And I'm ready to start a family with you."

He picked me up by the waist and soon, he placed his lips on mine. When he let me go, I realized something. "Wait a minute, what are our kids going to look like? Are they going to be more human or Irken?" He smiled. "I've been working on something since last summer just in case I decided I wanted to start a life with you. Its a small pill that will alter the irken DNA that our child is combined with to make it that your human characteristics make our child seem more human than Irken. It will still have Irken DNA, but only enough so that it will still have some part of me. But as far as physical appearances go, it will look like a normal human child."

Thank God. At least I'll have a normal baby. I was excited to start the family with Zim... An entirely new adventure and I get to take it on with my favorite Irken... Life couldnt have been better. Well, that is until Dib started flipping out. "WHAT?! You're pregnant? With HIS kid?" His eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out of his head. "Yes Dib, and frankly I dont care if you dont approve. I wanna start my family and I wanna start it with Zim. Now pop those eyeballs of yours back into that melon of a head."

He glared at me. "My head is NOT that big! When are you going to stop exaggerating its size? I never said I dont approve. I just never thought you'd actually be carrying his kid. It seemed like the most unlikely thing in the galaxy when we were in high school... Well, I mean before you two started dating." I rolled my eyes at him. "Time goes on Dib. With time, comes change." I said flatly. Tak had to sit Dib down before he started losing his mind and sat in the corner rocking for a week... Hehe.

Zim and I headed home and I took the pill. Hopefully, when our little miracle arrives in 9 months, the pill would have worked and we'll have a perfectly happy and healthy baby boy or baby girl. Maybe twins... I still remembered those two little girls from that dream I had as a freshman. If they were twin girls, Kiyoko and Kiyomi would be their names. After I took the pill, Zim told me to wait in the living room while he got me my present. He walked back in the room a few minutes later with a huge thick rectangular box. I unwrapped it to find a new guitar! I was so psyched!

"Oh my God you so did not even!" I yelled. A brand new acoustic guitar! But this wasnt just an acoustic guitar... It was made of mahogany... He didnt. "ZIM! A Martin? These things are crazy expensive!" I shrieked in joy as I tuned my new guitar. I was so ecstatic to have a beautiful new guitar and a brand new family member on the way! I ran int othe bedroom and grabbed Zim's present out of the closet. He unwrapped it and looked a little confused.

"A Marlin XS7? Why a hunting riffle? I dont hunt that often." He said. "Cause! I'm taking you white tail deer hunting next month! I bought myself a remington model 700 for just the ocassion!" Normally, Zim would've argued about when we go. But one thing he's learned through the years, dont play with a girl that has a gun. We spent Christmas just wrapped in each others arms til it was time to hit the hay. I ate more than usual throughout the entire day on account of my new baby being inside me. Kid must have been hungry... Well, these next 9 months are gonna be a ton of fun...

**(A/N: Ok! Sorry I havent updated in a few days I've been dealing with stuff. Anyway, did you guys like Zim and Dib's reactions to the news? Was that expected or did you want something else to happen? Keep up the reviews guys! Bye!)**


	18. Twins!

**(A/N: Recap time! :) Ok, Gaz just told Zim and Dib she's pregnant with Zim's baby and Zim gave her a small pill that will make their child look more human than Irken. They went home, opened presents, and hit the sack. This chapter is going to be a few months later. It's April. Gaz has been pregnant for 4 months now and she's already getting moody, cravings are kicking in, and fears are presenting themselves. Zim is managing with his pregnant wife, but it might get a little rocky later on. Lets get on with the show, shall we?)**

**Gaz POV**

I'll admit being pregnant hasn't been the most enjoyable experience of my life, but whatever it takes to see my new baby get here happy and healthy... I want a family, now I'm getting one! I'll be taking my maternity leave once I reach the 6 month mark. I'm already 4 months in, but I can still bend over, get up, and sit down without any problems. Should Zim and I be starting our family right now? Is this right? Will we be ready? I need to calm down. Thank God Zim is working today... I can actually play my guitar without him wanting to play to. I picked up my guitar, set my phone to the drum setting for the song 'Fukai Mori' by Do as Infinity, and I started playing. I hadn't listened to this song since high school, but I remembered all the words and how to play it. I even remembered its translation in english.

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

_Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

_Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu_

_Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_Sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

_Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

_Toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

_Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Ikite yuku doko made mo_

_Shinjiteru hikari motome_

_Arukidasu kimi to ima_

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu_

_Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Bokutachi wa samayoi nagara_

_Ikite yuku doko made mo_

_Furikaeru_

_Michi wo tozashi_

_Aruiteku eien ni_

_Tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_Ikite yuku eien ni_

I loved that song when I was a teenager. It was how I got through each day... I'd always think the english lyrics as I listened to the japanese ones.

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength to search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_The days pass by and change,_

_without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

_Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,_

_and our rusted hearts begin to beat again._

_If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again_

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of the light._

_As we live on,_

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out_

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,_

_unable to cry out, for eternity..._

Just listening to this song made me remember my childhood. I remembered the first time Zim and I went out. I remembered our first kiss, the first time he told me he loved me. I remembered our first night together after we graduated high school. Dib went absolutely crazy because I locked my bedroom door and wouldnt let him in when Zim was in there with me. Hehe...

A few hours roll by, and I've added new songs to my list of what I can play. The kid was bugging me about being hungry, so I ate. Popcorn, chicken nuggets, cake, apples, anything I thought looked good. The cravings for specific items haven't set in yet. I glance over at the clock. 5:30 PM. Zim will be home any minute.

A few minutes pass, and I see Zim pull up in his Lexus. I still dont understand why he'd spend all that money on a Lexus when I tried to talk him into getting a Toyota... Men. Tell them to do one thing, they do the exact opposite. He walked in the house, and he looked absolutely exhausted. "Zimmy! What's the matter? You look tired." He looked at me like I just lost my mind. "Zimmy? Where is that coming from?" I glared at him. "You dont remember when I used to call you Zimmy in middle school?" A look of rememberance came over him.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." He said flatly. "Aww come on, you call me little Gaz... Why can't I have a nickname for you?" I said playfully. "Alright alright." He said. He pulled me into a warm hug and I just wrapped my arms around his neck. He let go of me, but he didnt take his hands away from me for long. He placed his hands right below me shoulders. "So how has Zim Jr been behaving?" He asked glancing down at my stomach. I was starting to show. "Zim, the baby's name isn't going to be Zim Jr. What if it's a girl anyway?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Zimella!" He shrieked. "Ha, no." I said sarcastically. "Anyway, we dont even know how many are in there yet... It might be more than one!" I said enthusiastically. But the expression Zim gave me after I said 'More than one' was a bit less than enthusiastic. "Uh... Let's just hope there's only one for now Gaz. I dont think I could handle more than one at a time." I mentally slapped him.

"Zim, if we do have twins or triplets or maybe even more than that, I'm NOT giving up the babies. You can get that out of your head right now!" He hugged me tighter. "No that isnt what I meant! I wouldnt want you to get rid of the others, but I am saying that it would be a lot of work on us." I crossed my arms. "Well, I'd be willing to do the work as long as my babies are happy and healthy. Now get out of your scrubs, I have to be at the doctors in 15 minutes for my check up."

We changed, and got to the doctors office. As soon as we were taken to the back, he hooked me up to the ultrasound monitor and took a look at what we were dealing with. "Well, looks like your baby isnt alone in there." The doctor said to me. "You mean-" "Yep. Twins. Though they are still too underdeveloped to tell their sex. But we should be able to tell what they are next month." Twins! Two little babies! This is amazing! "Zim, did you hear that? Twins! Aren't you excited?" I asked him.

"Well, yes Gaz. But remember, it's gonna be a lot of work." He reminded me. "Yeah, but I feel better knowing I have you to help me through it all. We made these kids, we have a responsibility to take care of them." I told him. He helped me off the table, and we drove home. We took the long way home, taking a lot of backroads, country roads, and small alleys to relax and calm down. When we got home, I immediately crawled in bed, and Zim followed suit. _'Twins. I'm so excited.'_ I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	19. Suspense and Memories

**(A/N: Ok! Next chapter time! :) Ok, Gaz and Zim have just found out that they have twins! Their gender is unknown as of yet, but you'll find out soon enough. Ok, on we go! Well, with pregnancy come many downsides. Mood swings, weight gain, back pain, cravings, the list goes on and on. Well, our little Gaz is finally feeling pregnancy's sting. Hehe... This is gonna be fun. Let's see what happens shall we?)**

**Gaz POV**

Another day, another mood swing. Also another craving, another pound added on, and one day less until I get to look into the eyes of my sweet little babies. It's been 3 weeks since I've been to the doctor. Well, time to see what our babies are! I woke up the morning of my aapointment and rolled out of bed. I had to be at the doctors by noon and it was already 11:15. I pushed Zim onto the floor so he'd get up. Not the way he likes to be woke up, but I thought it was funny.

"Gaz! What the hell was that for?" I guess I really pissed him off. Zim rarely cusses. "Well how else was I supposed to get you up? We have to be at the doctors office in 45 minutes Zim. Now get up and get dressed!" I screeched. "A simple shake would have woke me up..." He trailed off as he went into the bathroom to get dressed. He finished 5 minutes later and we headed over to the doctors office.

When we were taken to the back, I went through the same routine. The doctor hooked me up to the ultrasound monitor, and ran the small wand over my stomach. Two little masses showed up on the screen. My precious little babies. "Doctor, can you tell what they are yet?" I asked him, a bit of shakiness in my voice. Zim held my hand as I watched the babies move around and tumble in my stomach. They were certainly going to be a handful!

"Well Mrs. Membrane, it looks to me like you have two little girls in there. They're still a bit underdeveloped though. We should know for sure in about 2 weeks. I'm pretty sure they're girls, but I could be wrong. When you come back in 2 weeks, we'll know exactly what they are." Two girls. I hoped that's what they for sure were. I wanted daughters first anyway. I let out a very loud sigh and Zim took me home. GAH! I dont wanna wait another two weeks to know what my babies are! I wanna know now!

**(A/N: Ok, things are a bit stale with Zim and Gaz for right now. Hey, Dib and Tak's wedding is coming up soon! :) I'm gonna switch gears here and we're gonna take a little break from Gaz and Zim and we'll switch over to Tak and Dib. Ok, It's exactly 1 week til their wedding. Tak is getting really nervous but Dib is excited as ever. Lets see where this goes)**

**Tak POV**

I can't believe it... I'm getting married in a week! To Dib! The boy I've loved since I first came to earth... I still remember the first time he told me he loved me. He sang to me... It was the sweetest song I'd ever heard. It was just 4 years after I had first come to earth. I had begun to study Japanese, and within a year, I was fluent. The only reason I had looked at Gaz strangely when she spoke Japanese is because I had forgotten much of it. But Gaz has helped me relearn it. Dib knew I loved Japanese love songs back in high school. The night he first told me he loved me, he sang the most adorable song to me.

It was called Kotoba by Katou Idzumi. Why he picked a female voice, I'll never know. But he made it work with his lower voice. It was absolutely magical... Looking back on everything, that's when I realized I loved Dib. I had loved him long before that, but I had never realized it until that night...

_Flashback_

_Just one more day on this planet. High school is getting increasingly harder to bear. The girls are starting to become meaner as the days go by. Boys are mostly jerks... Well, all but one. There's one boy that has always been so very sweet to me. He treats me like a princess... Every now and then, he'll call me his "Utsukushii Tenshi". I love it when he does that... He thinks I'm a beautiful angel... Or sometimes he'll call me a 'Houseki.' A jewel. He must really like me to be saying all this. Dib... My prince. Ouji-Sama, and I'm his Ohime-Sama._

_Dib asked me to come over tonight. He said he had a surprise for me. What are you up to this time Dib? I walked to his house after school, and I found him sitting on the steps waiting for me. The 17 year old boy had grown a lot since elementary school... His body was more toned, his eyes grew a deeper shade of chocolate brown... He was... attractive. His hair was still spikey... But that's ok. I like playing with his hair. When he hugs me tight or when I let him hold me, I like to run my hands through his hair. It's stiff because of the spikes, but I dont mind._

_"Tak, there's something I have to tell you. But I'm such a screw up, It wont come out right if I just say it." Dib told me. He pulled out a keyboard and started to play. It was gorgeous. He was actually playing for me. It was absolutely magical, hearing every note come from the boy I love. Dib surprised me, and he started singing... In Japanese?_

Ima kimi ga ii kaketa kotoba ga yubisaki ni sotto furitekita

Nanni mo iwanakute ii yo

Tsunaida yubi wo gyutto atatamete

Kotoba ha kotoba dakara kokoro hanbun mo tsutaenai kara

Setsunakute modokashikutte

Yuuyake ga futari wo tsutsundeyuku

Komiageru mune no omoi

Kokoro ga itai yo

Moshi kimi ga tabibito ni nattara dore kurai kimi wo materu darou

Kisetsu ga kawaru sono tabi ni

Kioku ga usuragu koto ga attemo

Dare ka wo konna fuu ni kokoro ippai de aisenai kara

Mamoritai taisetsuna kimi

Itsudatte futari ha hitori janai

Kono mune ga kowaresou de

Furete hoshii yo

Setsunakute modokashikutte

Kaerenai kono mama aruiteitai

Yubusaki ni kanjiteiru

Kokoro no kotoba wo

_It was gorgeous... I started to cry as he finished the song. That was just the most beautiful thing I've ever heard... He loves me..._

The words you were just about to say fell softly onto my fingertips

You don't have to say anything

I'll clasp your hand tightly and warm it up

Because words are words, I can't express half the feelings in my heart

It's so wrenching and irritating

Ss the sunset engulfs the two of us

With all the feelings welling up inside of me,

My Heart hurts

If you were to become a traveler,

Would I be able to wait for you as I do now?

As the seasons change on that journey

I wouldn't be able to love someone with all my heart like this

I want to protect the precious you

The two of us are never alone

My heart feels so fragile

I want you to touch it

It's so wrenching and irritating,

That I can't go home I want to keep walking like this

I can feel it on my fingertips,

The words from your heart

_"Dib... You have no idea how much that means to me." I told him as the tears rolled down my face. "I know... Tak, I love you. I've loved you for a long time." Dib told me as he pulled me into his arms... I breathed just taking in his sweet scent. God.. I love this boy so much. Can I tell him though? He loves me but... I'm scared to tell him I love him for some reason. _'NO! You stop being scared. The boy of your dreams just told you he loves you, you love him to, so TELL HIM.' _I heard my conscience yell. "Dib... I... I love you to. I always have, and I always will." I whispered. I layed my head on his chest._

_He smiled at me, and the next thing I know, he was kissing me. It surprised me at first, but I gently leaned into it and kissed him back. His Dad wasn't home, and Gaz was at Zim's house, so I stayed the night with him. When it got close to time for him to go to bed, I decided to join him. He climbed in his bed, and I placed myself right next to him. I layed my head on his chest again, and he put his arm around me. "Dib, thank you." I told him. "For what?" He asked me. "For making me happy, for being so sweet, for just being you. I love you." I told him as I wrapped one arm around him. He smiled at me again. "I love you to Tak." He said sweetly. I drank those words. I fell asleep right after him, and suddenly, life was perfect._

_End Flashback_

I'll always treasure that first night with him. It was magic. Dib is the one that showed me that love is the closest thing to magic. It was nearly time for bed, and as Dib climbed in his bed, I stepped in his room. "Tak? What is it?" He asked. "Do you remember the first night you told me you loved me?" I asked him. "Yeah, I remember. I sang to you, and you stayed the night with me. Why do you ask?" I smiled at him. "I wanna relive that first magical night with you. Let me sing to you this time." I begged him. He smiled, and turned on his lamp. "Alright. My keyboard is right under the bed." He told me.

I grabbed the keyboard, and started to play. Dib had taught me how to play when we were dating. I sang the exact same song he sang to me. It sounded a little more natural coming from me, since the artist that recorded the song is a girl. Dib had to drop all the notes down an octave just to get it to sound right. I finished my song, and put the keyboard away. Dib hugged me tight. "Anata wa houseki aru" He whispered... He called me a jewel again. "I love you Dib." I told him as I hugged him back and ran my fingers through his hair. We layed down in his bed, same way we did 10 years ago. I layed me head on his chest, hugged him tight, and Dib had his arms around me. We fell asleep, me after him, and I felt 16 again.

**(A/N: OK! So that's how Tak and Dib started going out! Romantic and fluffy! I think it's sweet when a guy sings to the girl he loves, so I decided I'd make Dib be romantic. Anyway, sorry I took so long to update. Hectic week! But keep reviewing! I need ideas! Bye you guys!)**


	20. Two become One

**(A/N: RECAP TIME! :D Ok, Tak was remembering the very first time Dib ever told her he loved her, and she recreated the night with him. He was so romantic about it! Ok, wedding day! Tak is getting married to Dib today! Airashii! Starts off, 10 in the morning. Tak is off at Gaz's house while Zim is working. Luckily Zim is getting off at 2 so he'll have time to get home, change into his tux, and get to the church. He's Dib's best man, and Gaz is Tak's Maid of Honor. Let's see how this goes, shall we?)**

**Tak POV**

It's finally time. When I first came to this planet 15 years ago, I never would have thought that I'd end up marrying Dib... or anyone else for that matter. But, I was 11. I didnt know much of anything. Now I'm a 26 year old woman, giving her life to the man she loves. Looking back on everything I've been through with Dib the last 10 years, we've had our ups, our downs, and certainly our in betweens. But it's all been worth it. Or at least it will be worth it after tonight. I still remember our first fight. Dib thought I was cheating ong him with Zim because I had gone to his house to tell him about me and Dib. I mean, I was the first one he told about him and Gaz.

_Flashback_

_I couldnt believe what was happening. I was actually Dib's girlfriend. It felt so wrong at first because as an Irken Invader, I knew love was forbidden. But as time has gone on, I've decided just to give up my plans of invasion. I'll lead a normal life here on earth. I've already been here for 5 years anyway, and I have to say that things here are much more layed back and nicer than they were on Irk. On Irk, a simple hug could get you executed. Not here. Here, it's as normal to hug someone as it is to sleep at night and wake up in the morning._

_I even started liking earth music about 3 years ago. I learned very quickly that there are many different languages on earth, it just all depends on where you are. Since I lived in North America, English was the primary language. But I also knew some people that spoke Spanish, Japanese, even French. Japanese really fascinated me. So I decided to start learning it 2 years ago. I am now completely fluent in Japanese. I was walking over to Zim's base to talk to him about Dib and I. It was a good twenty minute walk, so I decided to listen to some music. I recently became interested in Japanese pop so I decided to listen to _Kimi Ga Iru _by _Katou Idzumi.

Kimi no yume ga itsuka kanaimasu youni

Kimi no egao ga itsumo chikaku ni arimasu youni

Negai boshi hitotsu yurete shiawasena kimochi de nemuru

Mou aitaku natteiru sakki sayonara shita bakari nano ni

Kimi no ai ha totemo ookikutte

Yozora no youni tsutsunde kureru

Wow moshi namida ga yattekitemo

Kitto heiki watashi dake no kimi ga iru

Eien no tokimeki da yo itsumademo shinjiteitai

Kokoro ga yowamushi sugite gomen ne mata fuan ni naru dakara

Sotto shinobikonde ai ni kite ne

Konya watashi no yume no naka made

Wow suki da yotte itte kureta

Ano hi no koto omoidashite nemuru kara

Samui yoru ha buranketto de

Futari hitotsu ni narou

Ai wa totemo okikutte

Yozora no youni tsutsunde kureru

Wow moshi namida ga yattekitemo

Kitto heiki watashi dake no kimi ga iru

_That song described exactly how I felt about Dib. I never want to leave his side. I never want to be apart from him. I always want to be with him, protecting him, keeping him safe. Just as long as we have each other, I'll be happy. I thought the english lyrics as I listened to the Japanese ones._

I pray that your dream is someday granted,

And I pray that I am allowed to always stay close to you

I have one flickering wish on a star With these happy feelings, I fall asleep

I want to see you. I start crying remembering before when the only word on your breath was

goodbye

Your love is so abundant

Like the night sky, you give my security as you envelope me

If tears were to come

I could definitely be calm only if you were there

I always want to believe in this eternal throbbing

My heart is too cowardice I'm sorry that I've yet again become anxious. Therefore

Gently steal my heart by coming and loving me

Tonight I want to be in a dream

Wow, the love that you've given me

As I sleep I remember the feelings of that day

On a cold night under a blanket,

Two become one

Your love is so abundant

Like the night sky, you give my security as you envelope me

If tears were to come

I could definitely be calm if only you were there

_Dib means so much to me... I hope Zim won't be mad at me for dating his worst enemy. We're really good friends now. I just want him to be happy for me like I was happy for him and Gaz getting together. Gaz is one of my best friends, and I didnt mind that she was dating Zim... Why should Zim care if I'm dating Dib? I walked up to Zims house and I just walked in. I turned off my disguise, and saw Gir in the corner with Mimi playing with his piggies._

_Mimi looked over at me. "Mistress, what are you doing here?" She asked me. She and Gir had their disguises off. "Where is Zim Mimi? Do you or Gir know?" I aksed. "Zim is down in the lab working on something for Gaz." Mimi told me. I went down to his lab, and found him in his bedroom working on something. He saw me and quickly put it away. "Tak, what are you doing here?" He asked me. I smiled sheepishly._

_"There's something I need to tell you. You know how Gaz is your girlfriend?" He looked at me like I was nuts. "Yeah... What about it?" He asked sarcastically. I inhaled. "Well... I'm dating Dib. I'm his girlfriend." I told him. Zim stared at me for a long while. "Ok. Is he treating you well?" He asked. He wasn't angry? Or confused, or some variation of betrayed? Hm. "Yes... Wait, you arent mad?" I asked. "Mad? Why would I be? As long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters." He said. I smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding Zim." I gave him a hug, turned my disguise back on, and went on my way to Dib's house. We were supposed to go out tonight to celebrate our one month anniversary._

_I got to Dibs house 15 minutes later. Gaz let me in, and I went down to Dibs lab. Dib was glaring at me, a disgusted look on his face. "What's the meaning of you hugging Zim?" He asked me. "What?" I asked. "Dont play dumb. I saw you hugging Zim when I was checking my hidden camera." I looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you have a hidden camera in Zim's house?" I asked. "It's to make sure he doesnt do anything to Gaz. Now tell my why you hugged him. Are you cheating on me?" I looked at him as a pained expression crossed both our faces. _

_How could I cheat on him? I loved him too much to hurt him. "What? Of course not! Dib, that's insane! I love you, not Zim!" I yelled. He glared at me. "LIAR." He screeched. My heart broke at that word. I ran out of his lab with tears in my eyes I tried to run home, but I only got as far as the front porch. I broke down right there, crying. I couldnt believe that my boyfriend, my Dib just called me a liar... Dib came running after me a few minutes later. "Tak... I'm sorry. I didnt mean to call you that. I rewinded the camera's footage and I saw what really happened. I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around me._

_I stood to face him. "Dib, why would I ever lie to you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd hate to lose you." I told him as I dried the tears from my eyes. "Dont ever make me cry again... It hurts to cry, but knowing you caused it makes it hurt so much more." He hugged me tight, then pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I wont. I love you Tak." He told me. "I love you to Dib."_

_End flashback._

We've come so far since then. I couldnt believe what was happening. I was so amazed at how much time had gone by. Dib still loved me even after 10 years together. If he could love me that long, I'm sure he could manage the rest of our lives. Gaz helped me to get into my dress. It was a white dress that hugged my curves, a mermaid dress I believe it's called. It had beading that swirled around my hips, and small pearls that studded the neckline. Gaz got into her dress, a dark red satin gown that went just below her knee with a black ribbon tied around the back, and red high heels. Her hair was done up in a bun, and she had her usual blush and shimmer powder on. I glanced at the clock. 3:30 PM.

Gaz walked down the isle with me. Since I didnt have a father or a brother, and Zim was already in the wedding, I had Gaz walk me down the isle and give me away to her brother. Not the traditional way but it would have to do. Dib looked so kawaii in his black tuxedo and black bowtie, I couldnt take my eyes off him. I got down to him, and he held my hands so gently. The preacher took us through the ceremony, and before I could blink, I heard Dib say I do. I was prompted with the same question, and I said I do. The rest of the night was absolutely magical. Dib made me feel so beautiful that night. I knew that I was making the right decision in spending my life with this boy. He was my Ouji-Sama. I was his Ohime-Sama. A prince and a princess. A perfect night, with a perfect boy. My Dib.

**(A/N: Airashii! Now Dib and Tak are married! :) So cute! Ok, You are all probably eager to know the sex of Gaz's babies... Patience my children. You shall learn of it soon enough. Til then, bye you guys!)**


	21. Eternal

**(A/N: Ok, Update! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I got super busy and didn't have time to. But, here we go! It's finally time for Gaz and Zim to learn the sex of their babies! It's a month after Tak and Dib's wedding, and they're already back from their honeymoon. Gaz is just waking up. It's June 30th, 2018. Oooh... It's getting close to her and Zim's one year! :) Well, let's get started!)**

**Gaz POV**

I have to say, Tak and Dib's wedding was pretty amazing. Dib looked adorable in his tux, and Tak looked so beautiful in her dress. The entire ceremony was beautiful. The entire church was covered top to bottom in white and yellow. Tak's Boquet consisted of white and yellow roses. Mine consisted of red and black ones. It was so good to see my brother happy again. I can't remember the last time I saw him so happy.

Well, it's time I return to my life. I had a doctor's appointment to learn the sex of my babies! I was so excited! "Zim, Wake up! I have to be at the doctors in an hour and you need to clean yourself up." I just got an annoyed grunt out of him. "Zim... Dont make me push you off the bed again." I threatened. Well, that got him scared. "I'm up! Let's go!" I stopped him. "Eh, wait a minute. You need to go change, and clean yourself up. Now." I said in an I'm-not-kidding-around tone. He went to the bathroom, and 10 minutes later, we hit the road.

We got to the doctors office, and walked through the same routine. Lay down, that cold jelly stuff gets put on my stomach, then the wand. "Hm... They seem to be growing at a nice rate. Yes, they appear perfectly healthy. Now, let's see if we can't find out what these little ones are." The doctor said as he moved the wand across my stomach. "Mmmhhmm... Hm... Well, my prediction was correct! You have two baby girls Mrs. Membrane." The doctor said as he unhooked me from the ultrasound monitor and cleaned the remaining jelly off me.

I was calm on the outside, but on the inside, I was screaming. Girls! I have twin girls! Best part, I already have names picked out! Zim took me home, and I immediately grabbed my cell phone. I had to tell Tak about it.

"Hello?" I heard Tak say on the other end of the line. "Tak? It's Gaz! Guess what? Zim took me to the doctor today." I said. "Oh, that's good. Did you find out the twins gender?" She asked excitedly. "Yep! Two girls!" I tried to keep myself from squealing. I can't say Tak did the same. "EEEKKK!" I heard her say. "Oh, and how is being married to Dib so far?" I asked. She laughed. "I couldn't be happier. Dib makes me so happy. He actually cares about me. That's something I never would've thought could happen all those years ago when we were in elementary school." She said as her voice became more and more dreamy.

"How did Zim react to the news?" Tak asked shaking herself from her dreamlike state. "Actually he took it pretty well. I thought he'd freak out about it, but he was just as happy as me!" I said still trying to keep from squealing. I knew Zim would freak out if he heard me sqeaul and squeak with Tak. "Yeah, I would've thought the same. Anyway, I gotta go Gaz. I gotta get to work. See ya!" She said. "Alright bye!" I said. I hung up and flopped down on my bed. I decided to take a little nap since I was on Maternity leave until after the babies were born.

I woke up a few hours later. It was around 6:00 PM. I was just starting to open my eyes when my cell phone rang. Dib. What was he calling for? "What Dib?" I asked still groggy from my slumber. "Tak told me you went to the doctor today. So? What are they?" He asked. "They're both girls." I said. "Do you have any names in mind?" Dib asked me. "Yeah. I've already picked out their names." I said still sleepy. "Already? Well ok. I gotta go Gaz. Tak just pulled up and I'm taking her out tonight." He said. "Alright bye." I hung up.

I stayed awake for a few hours just replaying the entire day in my mind. It was so amazing to finally know what my babies are. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I felt the bed start to shake a little. Zim. "And where the hell have you been all day?" I asked. It just hit me that I hadn't heard from Zim until now. "Uh, I had to work today Gaz. I left right after I got you home." DUH. I forgot he worked today... Meh. "Well whatever. I'm going to sleep." I passed out 5 minutes later, after replaying the day in my head once more. It was a perfect day, and I was so excited to become a family.

**(A/N: Girls! Two girls! :) Cutesy! Again, sorry for the slowness to update. My mind is kinda dry on ideas for this fan fiction right now. But I'm not done yet! Keep up the reviews you guys! I need ideas!)**


	22. The Twins Arrive

**(A/N: Ok! Next chapter! Sorry for the slowness to update. I've been really busy getting ready for a Christmas choir concert at school... Yeah, it's tonight and I'm in it... So yeah. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, but I still need to get dressed. Anyway, the british are coming and they're freaking adorable! No, the bristish aren't coming. THEY'RE ALREADY HERE and they ARE adorable! But that isn't the point. The point is, the TWINS are coming. :) Delivery day! Lets go!)**

**Gaz POV**

Has nine months gone by already? Wow... I can't believe it. It's time for our babies to join the family! I woke up that beautiful September morning. It was just a few days past my due date. September 16th, 2018. I found something that resembled water in my bed. The liquid saturated my bed sheets and my clothes. I screamed. Zim woke up immediately, and he rushed me to the hospital.

The doctor performed a few tests, and suddenly I found myself wheeled to the delivery room. Zim ran back with me, and held my hand through the whole thing. The pain was unbearable. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. "Just keep pushing Mrs. Membrane." I heard the doctor say as I pushed one of my babies out. A few minutes go by, the pain intensifies, and then relief. I hear screaming and crying like none I've ever heard before. Zim was holding my hand, and all of a sudden, he bent down and kissed me. The joy was short lived though, soon more contractions began. Child #2 now departing the station.

10 minutes of pushing, and soon I hear more cries. Both children are taken to be cleaned up and checked to see if they are healthy. Soon, the doctor comes back with our two beautiful little girls. Zim is given one, and I'm given the other. I look in their eyes, one of them has dark black hair, and the other has light brown. Their eyes are so beautiful. I look in one of the twins eyes, and I see a beautiful shade of brown. The other, her eyes were a bit odd. Her eyes were a mix of purple and magenta. Nonetheless, they were absolutely beautiful.

"What do you wanna name them?" I heard Zim ask me. He was holding the one with brown eyes and I held the one with purple eyes. "Hm... How about we name the one I'm holding Kiyomi, and the one you're holding, Kiyoko." I said. He smiled at me. "Those are beautiful names. Perfect for our beautiful little girls." He said as he held Kiyoko closer to him.

I was wheeled to my room, and my babies were in the incubators. The looked so beautiful. My new precious little babies. They're finally here. I have a family now... My wish has finally come true. I have a husband who I love dearly, and now, I have the children I had always dreamed of having. Life couldn't be anymore perfect.

I had to stay in the hospital a few more days for observations. Soon enough, we were released, and I got to bring my babies home for the very first time. "You know were going to be very busy now that these two are here." I said as Zim helped me in the house. He laughed as he carried Kiyomi into the nursery. "Yeah, but it's all gonna be worth it just to have a family of our own." He said as I climbed into my bed. Soon, my cell phone rang. Tak.

"Hello?" I said. "Gaz! Are you home yet?" She asked me. "Yes, I am. The babies are safe and healthy." "What did you name them?" Tak asked with excitement. "Kiyoko and Kiyomi. Kiyomi has brown eyes, Kiyoko has a mix of purple and magenta eyes." Tak squealed on the other end of the line. "Dib and I will have to come see our new nieces!" She said. "Alright. But can it wait til tomorrow? I'm a little wore out." "Oh sure!" "Alright, bye." I hung up the phone. I was so happy to have my babies home with me. I fell asleep not a minute later, just happy to be home and that my babies were finally here.

**(A/N: They're here! The babies have arrived and they're home! Next couple of chapters are going to focus on Dib and Tak... What's in store? You'll just have to wait and see. Until next update my lovelies, bye bye!)**


	23. Orange or Green?

**(A/N: I know. I'm bad. I haven't updated this story in forever. I think the last time I updated was on the 12th of December... Yeah that's way too long ago. But I'm here now, so let's continue with this 2 split love story, shall we? I may make this the last chapter... Either this one, or the last chapter will be coming very soon. Gomen ne. It's just getting harder and harder to think of ideas, and this isn't getting a lot of reviews. But, I'll make these last chapters count. I promise!)**

**Tak POV**

Huh... It's already been 3 years since Dib and I got married. Gaz and Zim's Twins are already nearing their 4th birthday. They're such cute kids. Kiyoko's hair has gotten so long! When she runs outside, it flies behind her. But Kiyomi seemed to take a liking to shorter hair styles. Her hair only goes to her shoulder, while Kiyoko's goes to her waist. Dib and I had talked about having children of our own. We've been trying, but it's proven to be unsuccessful so far. We tried again about a week ago... Now I just have to take another test, and see how it goes.

I woke up before Dib, so I decided to take the test. I quietly got out of bed, and snuck into the bathroom. I pulled out the last test I had... I hope it's the last one I have to take. I did what needed to be done, then all that left was the waiting. I absolutely hated waiting. It made me want to rip out my brain and throw it away. Finally, a minute passed. I couldn't bring myself to take a step towards it, for fear of what the result was. But I had to. If I wanted a family, I had to look at it so I could know. I checked the box to see what I should be looking for if I'm pregnant. A green line indicated no baby, but an orange line indicated a baby. I was praying for the orange line. A green line would probably make me cry.

I inched towards the test, a completely nervous wreck. The tension was unbearable. I didn't know what to expect. I practically had to force myself to pick up the test. I closed my eyes, half wanting to know what color the line was, half of me wanted to just leave the bathroom. I opened my eyes a minute later, and glanced at the test. Green line. I burst into tears, right on the floor. I watched as my tears fell to the floor, and soon my knees caved, and I fell so that I was in a fetal position. Dib must have been woken up by my cries, because next thing I knew he was picking me up off the floor.

"Another negative result?" I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head vigorously. He held me tight, and took me back into our room. "Maybe it's my fault we can't have a baby..." I said as my tears began to dry up. Dib hugged me to him. "It isn't your fault sweetie. We'll have a baby, I guess we just have to keep trying. We can try this weekend if you want." I nodded. "I'll need to go get a few more tests, I just used the last one." I said as I placed my head on his chest.

"Alright. For now, let's try to calm down just a little." He said reassuringly. I put my hand on his chest, and buried my head on his heart. Dib was rubbing my back gently, trying to calm me down from my little episode in the bathroom. I certainly hoped he was right. I wanted to have kids with Dib so badly, and all these failed attempts were starting to put a damper on my hopes for my future, for Dib's future, and more importantly, for our children's futures.

**(A/N: Short, I know. But I ran out of ideas... Meh. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Sad how Tak is trying to get pregnant but she just can't seem to catch a break... That may change... or it may not... You'll have to wait and see. Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day, I got busy with my other story and I had MAJOR writer's block... I won't let this story go more than a week without an update, or at least I can try my best. Til next update, bye!)**


	24. One more chance

**(A/N: Ok, first, some sad news. I'm gonna make this the second to last chapter of this fan fiction. I'm just really dry on ideas, and again, not a lot of reviews for this fan fiction. Sorry, but it's how it is. Ok, it's 2 weeks after Tak's last test. Her and Dib have been trying again, and it's been a few days. So, TEST TIME. Tak's taking one last test to see if she's pregnant! Result is... LET'S SEE!)**

**Tak POV**

Ok, one last time. I'm gonna try this one more time. I'll lose my mind if this one ends up negative. I went through the usual proceedure, and looked at what color lines I should look for. For this one, Yellow if it's negative, and Red if it's positive. I pace the floor as I wait for the test to give me the result. The wait is so nerve wracking. I'm so terrified of the result.

Time seems to have stopped. What seemed like an eternity later, the result is in... I inch towards the test laying on the granite sink, and peek at the line. Red line. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm reading this right. The line is still red. I let out a shriek of joy. Dib came running into the bathroom. "Well?" He said as he scanned me. "I'm pregnant!" I said bouncing around. Dib caught me and twirled me around. "Finally! I thought this would never happen!" He said as he nuzzled my forehead.

I bounced out of the room with a happy glint in my eyes. Dib and I laughed and screamed and even cried a little about the fact that we were going to start our family. Soon, Dib left for work, and I decided to listen to music, and dance around in our room.

_Watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de_

_Koko kara tsuredashite..._

_Sonna kibun yo _

_Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai_

_Seizei ii yume wo minasai_

_Otona wa mou neru jikan yo_

_Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru_

_Hajirai no suashi wo karameru_

_Konya wa doko made ikeru no?_

_Kamitsukanaide yasashiku shite_

_Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no_

_Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne_

_Shiranai koto ga aru no naraba_

_Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?_

_Zenbu misete yo_

_Anata ni naraba misete ageru watashi no..._

_Zutto koishikute Shinderera_

_Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa_

_Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo_

_Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa_

_Nigedashitai no jurietto_

_Demo sono namae de yobanai de_

_Sou yo ne musubarenakucha ne_

_Sou janai to tanoshikunai wa_

_Nee watashi to ikitekureru?_

_Senobi o shita nagai masukara_

_Ii ko ni naru yo kitto asu kara _

_Ima dake watashi o yurushite_

_Kuroi reesu no kyoukaisen _

_Mamoru hito wa kyou wa imasen _

_Koetara doko made ikeru no?_

_Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni _

_Suki ni natteta no wa watashi desho  
_

_Papa wa demo ne anata no koto kirai mitai_

_Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni _

_Nigitteru sore wa kubiwa desho _

_Tsuredashite yo watashi no Romio _

_Shikarareru hodo tooku e_

_Kane ga narihibiku Shinderera _

_Garasu no kutsu wa oite yuku wa _

_Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne _

_Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa_

_Kitto ano ko mo sou datta _

_Otoshita nante uso o tsuita _

_Sou yo ne watashi mo onaji yo _

_Datte motto aisaretai wa  
_

_Watashi no kokoro sotto nozuite mimasen ka_

_Hoshii mono dake afurekaetteimasen ka_

_Mada betsuhara yo_

_Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde_

_Isso anata no ibasho made mo_

_Uzumete shimaou ka_

_Demo sore ja imi nai no_

_Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii_

_Doushiyo kono mama ja watashi wa_

_Anata ni kirawarechau wa_

_Demo watashi yori yokubari na_

_Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu_

_Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne_

_Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita_

_Usotsukisugita shinderera_

_Ookami ni taberareta rashii_

_Doushiyou kono mama ja watashi mo_

_Itsuka wa taberarechau wa_

_Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne_

I tired myself out pretty quickly. I'd have to remember to teach the baby Japanese as a secondary language. It was such a beautiful language, and I was completely fluent in it.

_Please don't turn my love into something from a tragedy like Juliet_

_Take me away from here...That's what I want_

_Say goodnight to my mom and daddy_

_I hope tonight, they'll have a good sleep_

_It's time for grown-ups to go to bed_

_This caramel so sweet and choking_

_My bare legs I'm shyly crossing_

_How far away can we go tonight?_

_Please don't hurt me, just be nice to me_

_I don't like the taste of bitterness_

_I grew up on my mother's cookies and cupcakes_

_Everything that I don't know_

_Oh they enchant me so_

_Isn't that normal? Yeah_

_Just show me everything and I'll show you everything that I am_

_I'm so in love, I'm Cinderella_

_I'll run to you, I don't care what it takes_

_Could time magically stop?_

_Before the evil catches up?_

_I have to escape, I'm Juliet_

_But please don't call me by that name today_

_Oh, you have to be right here_

_Or it's not fun oh, it has to be fun!_

_Hey, do you think that you could stay with me?_

_Trying to look older than my age_

_I wear mascara forgive me now_

_I promise to be a better girl tomorrow_

_This borderline made of black lace_

_There's no one here protecting it now_

_How far away can we get across it?_

_I know that it was me who fell in love with you so much that it hurt_

_But my daddy doesn't seem to like you much_

_His hands outstretched to me, to care for me_

_I can see clear, they only bind me_

_Oh, my Romeo, take me far away, so far that we get in trouble!_

_The bells are ringing, I'm Cinderella_

_I'll leave my slippers, the glass ones, right here_

_So please, be sure to find it soon, or the evil dreams will take it first_

_I'm sure that she was lying too_

_She didn't just accidentally drop it_

_I understand I'm the same way too_

_Oh, I just wanna be loved by you_

_Look, and you'll find me here_

_Don't you wanna take a peek at what's really inside my heart?_

_Isn't it filled with all of the things that I really want?_

_I'm still not full yet, so fill my heart until it might burst_

_Until it overflows and overpowers you too_

_But then, that wouldn't mean anything_

_Apparently happiness can be found in a smaller box than I thought_

_What should I do? Like this, I'm afraid_

_That you might grow to hate me too_

_My mom and daddy, they don't care_

_They're no different, and they'll always be that way_

_Yes, I'll just be true to myself_

_What I dropped was the golden axe_

_I lied too much, I'm Cinderella_

_I heard that she got eaten by a wolf_

_What should I do? Like this, I'm afraid that I would get eaten too_

_Before that happens, come and save me_

Dib unfortunately was working all night, so I'd have to sleep alone tonight. I curled up in the covers, and thought how fun it would be to have a family. Being an Irken, I know that nobody else of my species would ever get this chance. My eyes soon shut, and I quietly and peacefully drifted off to sleep.


	25. A beginning within an End

**(A/N: OK... It's time. This is the last chapter of this fan fiction! :( I know. Sad. But, I'm just flat out dry on ideas. I'll still continue work on my other fan fics! :) Let's watch, shall we?)**

**Tak POV**

Huh... 9 months have come, and gone. I had such a hard time delivering my little boy... But I'm glad he's here, happy and healthy. Dib's face when he first saw him was just priceless. He had pride and a few tears in his eyes. The doctor brought out sweet little Kai around 2:00 AM. It was beautiful to hear my baby boy utter his first cry. When Dib held him for the first time, he just looked so adorable with a baby in his hands. Thankfully, Zim still had some of those pills he used with Gaz that made Kiyoko and Kiyomi look human. I took two within in the first couple of months of pregnancy, and now our baby boy looks perfectly normal. All except for his eye color, which was a very deep red.

I can't explain it, but something about being a parent just makes me feel prideful. I'm in charge of taking care of little Kai, and making sure he grows up properly. It's... nice. I'm excited about these next few years with Dib... Maybe when Kai is a bit older, we'll have another. But for now, we'll just enjoy the adventure that is sure to come with Kai around. Having a family is something no other Irken (besides Zim) will ever get to experience, so for me, it's very exciting. Hopefully I will have raised Kai correctly, and he'll have grown up to be like his father. But that's a long time from now.

I'll be spending the next few days in the hospital so that I can watch over Kai and make sure he's alright. When I finally get home, I know I'll have a lot of work ahead of me, but it'll all be worth it just to see Kai happy, and as long as I have my Dib with me, I know that everything will be ok.

**(A/N: AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS FAN FICTION! WOO! That was a lot of work. But I had a lot of fun writing this story! Don't worry, I'll work on my other fan fictions! :) For the last time, Bye!)**


End file.
